Meeting of Opposite Souls
by twinkie girl
Summary: title makes no sense, no slash yet
1. Chapter One The Train

Chapter One written under the influence of chocolate and Margo  
  
One day my friends Kelly McLeod, Margo Thompson and me (Sarah Bramley) were going to go to the train station in London. Kelly and I were 14 and Margo was 13. The reason we were going to London was because earlier in the summer we had found out that the three of us were witches. Of course all were ecstatic especially when we found out that we would be going to Hogwarts even though we were to old to start there. The only exception was that we had to practice so they could catch up with the fourth years. We of course did that. Now was the day that we had waited for all summer long, September 1st. All three of us walked through to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Kelly left us to go and talk to a group of Ravenclaws. Margo and I walked down the train with our luggage in our pockets. We has shrunk them and lightened them to featherweight. Which they desperately needed because we had magically enlarged them so they would hold all of our belongings. When we got to the back of the train we found an almost empty compartment, when we saw who was in there we were just a bit apprehensive to go in there because of the way we were dressed. I was wearing a pair of very low cut jean shorts and a fuchsia crop top. So most of my stomach was showing, showing off my tan and my belly ring that today was silver with a clear star and three clear dangles. My strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a high pony and cascaded down my back to my waist. Margo was wearing black low cut flared jeans and a light pink crop top. It showed her belly ring and tanned stomach too. Her belly ring though was gold with a blue heart and dangles. Her hair was short, black, with red streaks and today was crimped. We conversed for a moment before deciding that we have to go in because there isn't another empty compartment and we can't sit in the hall. We pulled open the door and the three of them looked up at us. "Hey," I said a bit nervously. "Can we sit in here? Everywhere else is full." Said Margo politely. "Of course. My names Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley," she said pointing at the red head "and this is Harry Potter." She said pointing at the raven-haired boy. "Hi I'm Sarah Bramley and this is Margo Thompson. Our friend Kelly McLeod is talking with some other people right now." I said. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before," said Harry. "Yes we are. We didn't know that we were witches and apparently Dumbledore didn't either until this year because we live in Canada." "That would explain the funny accent," said Ron looking at me for the first time. "Oh you think my accent is funny now do you." I said pretending to be offended. Margo burst out laughing and I soon followed as we collapsed in seats near Hermione. They all stared at us as if we were nuts. "It really was a joke ok guys?" I said trying to not laugh. "I'm not offended at all and Margo knows me too well so she ruined it." I said nudging her in the ribs. "Unless you really want me to talk like this I'm not going to." I said using my believable British accent. "That's fine Sarah we really don't care," said Hermione "So what year are you going to be in?" said Hermione. "We will both be in fourth year. Margo should be in third though because she's only 13 but she's smart enough to be in fourth year if she works at it" the end part I turned to Margo and looked at her. "If you didn't know I'm the rebel and Sarah here is the bookworm but I can be smart. Actually we both are smart but we really need help sometimes" said Margo. "So do you guys know what house your going to be in?" asked Ron. "No but we hope that it's Gryffindor" we said at the same time. We all settled down when I pulled out my CD player. "Hermione?" I said. "Yes Sarah," she said looking up from her book, "also please call me Mione if you must or think up a new nick name. That one was invented by those guys and it bugs the hell out of me." "Ok Mione, do you know a spell that lets Muggle things work in the wizarding world. I know one I just forget the words and can't be bother to unshrink my luggage so I can find the book." "Ya sure, I was wondering where your luggage was. But how did you shrink it, I mean we aren't allowed to use magic outside of school and I thought you guys were Muggle borns." "We are Muggle borns and Dumbledore gave us permission to use magic so we could catch up. Now can you cast the spell on my CD player so I can listen to music." I said. "What the hell is a CD player?" asked Ron. Harry went off trying to explain what a CD player was because neither of them were really used to talking to us yet. Mione took the CD player and cast the spell. Margo then pulled hers out and got Mione to cast the spell on it too. Mione went back to reading. The guys were talking about quidditch and we listened to music while I read. We were only interrupted a few times when we got introduced to Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Then one time when we had all finally settled down again. Who else but Draco Malfoy came in. "You know your not supposed to have those at school. Who are you anyways?" he said. "Well do you think we care what you say we can and can't have a school? Anyways I'm Sarah and this is Margo." "You guys had better put on your robes we will be at school soon" said Hermione turning around pointedly ignoring Draco. "You heard her now leave us so we can get changed" Margo said. I put my hands at the bottom of my top so I could pull it off to change into my blouse. Draco's eyes turned sly and said, "I think I'll stay for the show." "Ron, Harry," Margo whined in a complaining voice. "Ok come on lets go Malfoy," said Harry. It would have been harder to get rid of him usually but Draco was without his bodyguards and he was about 3 inches shorter than Harry who was shorter than Ron. So they picked him up by the shoulders and marched him out of the room. Where they closed the door and were presumably standing guard making sure that nobody came in. Unfortunately they really didn't want Snape's wrath this early in the year because just as Margo had finished getting her top on Snape stormed in. "Who is that?" I whispered to Mione as she blanched. We were all standing around in just our school tops and what ever bottoms we were wearing before. Which means I was in low cut jean shorts, Margo was in low cut black jean pants, and Mione was in a jean skirt. "It's Professor Snape," whispered Mione "Miss Granger you do know that it isn't polite to whisper, if school were in I would be taking points off," Snape said in his silky voice, "As for our new students I guess I have the utmost pleasure of introducing you to Hogwarts rules," he added sarcastically. "Well as for Muggle electronics they are strictly forbidden at Hogwarts not that they'd work anyways unless of course you have used a spell which enables them too. Which of course you couldn't because both of you probably have no idea what anything is to do with the wizarding world considering you come from Canada." "Well for your information we do have every idea of what we are doing here, and have skills that rival Miss Grangers here, and where we are from has nothing to do with our magical skill" I said "How would that be so considering that you should be in first year and aren't able to practice magic outside of school." "Well Sevvy have you ever heard of Muggle wards, and we both have permission to practice magic outside of school so we can catch up and we are both in our fourth year. That means YEAH fourth year potions with you," said Margo with fake enthusiasm. "DETENTION FOR ALL 3 OF YOU!" Snape thundered. "Hey, I didn't do anything," said Mione indignantly. "Anyways sorry Sevvy but we aren't in school yet so you can't give us a detention," said Margo and I together. Snape had a disgruntled look on his face so perhaps we were the first to openly disregard him. He composed himself and stormed out of the room. Once he left Harry and Ron burst in. We all were about to finish changing so we all said, "GUYS!" "Sorry" they mumbled. "We just had to see what happened to make Snape so mad. "They happened that's what them and their amusing wit and insults," Mione said pointing to us. "What did you guys to do him? He looked ready to curse anything in his way," "Maybe we will tell you later if we ever get left alone long enough so that we can get changed and get off the train." I said a bit irritated. The guys seemed taken aback so I said "Sorry guys I'm just sorta feeling weird standing here in a blouse and jeans," "Sokay Sarah I'd feel self- conscious too, not that I don't every hour of every day," said Harry. "Thanks Harry," I said giving him a hug. "Oh you guys might wanna get used to the huggy thingy we are both very touchy people we are always touching and feeling things it's a comfort thing I think. You can ask any of our ex- boyfriends," said Margo. "Boyfriends?" said Harry and Ron blanching a bit then blushing at their outbursts. "I don't think they are ready to except the fact that you girls are 13 and 14 and have lives," said Mione "Well in case you guys are wondering I haven't had a boyfriend in like 6 months and Sarah do you want to tell them about your love life?" said Margo forgetting how much I got upset when I was asked about my love life. I sat down quickly as my face tried to stay expressionless and my eyes welled up with tears. "I should be over it god damn it!" I burst out tears pouring down my face and I slapped the seat. "Oh god Sarah," said Margo remembering how much it hurt me. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it," Mione jumped over the seat so she was sitting behind me and held me as a cried Ron and Harry rushed at me and picked me up placing me on Harry's lap as Ron kneeled beside us. Margo sorta stood out of it embarrassed that she had made me cry. "No, no I should be over it!" I said over and over. "over what?" asked Harry softly as he rocked me on his lap hoping to calm me down. I leant backwards and settled myself into the sturdiness of his chest. "I guess I might as well tell you though I was hoping to leave it behind me like the Muggle world but it seems my mind didn't know that. Anyways even though my parents and I were ecstatic when I got my letter admitting me to Hogwarts not everyone I knew was. It's the same with Margo too. Her sister wasn't pleased at all. I was very happy and I phoned my boyfriend at the time who was Kyle Peck, stupid son of a bitch. Well before all of this I hadn't known but when I phoned he dumped me and said that I was a freak and a bitch, who knew all along and was trying to hurt him and I should be put down. Well I had been really fond of him and it was going to be our 6-month anniversary the next day. To say I was sad is an understatement I was devastated. I thought I got over it but every time someone mentions anything to do with love I start crying." I said rushing much of it out. During the story Harry had wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my shoulder it may have been an intimate position but it was done innocently and though Kyle and I had held this position long before I wasn't thinking about it. I was just thinking about how good it felt to be held. All of the sudden we heard from the doorway of the compartment. "Aww isn't that sweet our own dear love story and a new couple." Malfoy said. "Sod off Malfoy" Harry growled, he started to stand up but I beat him too it. I jumped up put Malfoy under the body binding curse and wrote 'Draco sucks cock' on his forehead in florescent red and dyed his hair gold and spiked it with red tips. I then unbinded him and shoved him out of the compartment locking the door behind me. I flounced over to my seat on Harry and sat down again. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me. "Oh god I'm gonna pay!" I said laughing. "Now guys turn your heads so we can get changed." I said. The guys turned their heads as Margo, Mione, and I finished getting dressed in our Hogwarts uniforms. "Oh ya I've been meaning to ask you Sarah and Margo, how did you know Snape's first name?" "I guess we better tell them Margo." I said. "Actually I guess we've been keeping something from you. You all are actually characters of a book that somebody writes. I'm not sure if it's accurate but you can judge that later because we brought all 3 books that she has written so far." Said Margo. "People write books about us!?" said Ron. "Yes actually they are named after Harry here and there are movies but let me say. You all look much better than the people they got to play you guys in the movies." I said. "Aww you're too kind to say so," Harry said pretending to be abashed. "Ha-ha Harry very funny" I said. He came and kissed me friendly on the cheek. I hugged him then twirled around in my uniform. "What do you think?" "Very school girly Sarah" said Ron. "I think you'd look better in the mini skirt of red and gold per say." Said Harry. "Is that what you think now," said I. "Yes that is but what can ya do until your sorted." Said Harry. Margo was fiddling with a large CD player and some swing music came on. Harry came up to me and asked, "Want to dance?" "Sure" I replied. We got up and started to dance. As soon as it happened I looked at Margo and winked. It was our secret signal for her to perform the charm. Slowly as the dance wore on my clothes transformed into red velvet swing dress and my hair fell from its pony and turned brown and curly. Harry's eyes widened as did everyone else's. At the end of the song Harry kissed me softly on the lips and then my clothes turned back into the uniform and my hair went back up. Mione hurried over to Margo and asked, "Where did you learn that spell?" "Found it in one of the extra books we picked up," said Margo. Harry had sat back down and I went over and sat on his lap. "Does this mean we're going out?" asked Harry. "No," I said seeing the downcast look on his face while my eyes twinkled, "but this does." I lazily wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my lips to his. Seeing his eyes widen I pushed my tongue into his mouth. Playing the dominate one I guess annoyed Harry a bit because all of the sudden instead of my legs being swung off his lap and dangling off the seat I was straddling him as he pushed me against the back of the seat in front of us and pushed his tongue into my mouth. Struggling for dominance our tongues duelled and Harry came out victor. Then Margo said, "As cute as this is don't mind if I puke." Pulling away I said, "Hey Margo it's better than what you do in front of an audience with your boyfriends." "Now that was not called for." Said Margo running at me I jumped over the seat and stuck my tongue out at her. Everyone else in the compartment was laughing as Margo and I had a childish fight of name-calling and insults that meant nothing. Right in the middle Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Ginny came in. Once the group got informed at what was happening by a laughing hysterically Mione they started laughing too. We stopped our fight when we heard everyone laughing Margo started laughing with them, but I started pouting. I walked back over to my seat, which Harry was occupying and sat down on his lap and muttered "It's not funny," "Of course not but you have to admit that it was childish," said Harry instantly wrapping his arms around me. I buried my head in his shoulder then looked at the group with the word 'what' written over my face. "Um Mione can you explain the situation here between Miss. Bramley and Mr. Potter before our friends here faint from the kind of suffocation that is induced when one simply forgets to breath." Said Margo. "Fine Margo thank you for sticking me with the job. Well here you go guys Sarah and Harry are going out. That's about it. Don't ask for details because you won't get them." Mione said. "HEY!" said Ginny. I leapt off Harry's lap before she could object anymore though he tried very hard to pull me back on. I walked over to Ginny and whispered something in her ear that made her go very red. I flounced back over to Harry and he pulled me onto his lap and whispered in my ear "what did you tell her?" "Nu uh I'm not telling." I said. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and instead of telling him I kissed him deeply and in the middle pulled away. "No more" I said teasing him and also not wanting to get interrupted. "Please" he said. "Nu uh not here at least." I whispered in his ear. I went over and talked with Margo who informed me that while I had had my interlude with Harry, Seamus had asked her out and she had said yes. She went off and sat with him making out in front of us of course but that's Margo's way. I was polite enough not to interrupt her though. I just talked to Mione for a few minutes until the train came into Hogwarts. Mione, Ginny, Margo, and I piled into a carriage and closed the door. The boys all looked downcast so we opened the door and said, "Do you want to pile in here with us?" "Yes" they all said. So five minutes later we were going towards Hogwarts. I was sitting on Harry's lap. Margo was on Seamus's Mione on Dean's, Ginny, Ron and Neville each had a seat to themselves. When we got to the great hall we split up. The 7 people that had been there before went in and Margo and I went to the teacher's entrance and went in the hallway to talk to Dumbledore. At the beginning Kelly Margo and I were up at the front of the hall and Dumbledore addressed the hall. "This year we have some new students from Canada. They are Sarah Bramley," great amount of cheering from the Gryffindors a few hisses from the Slytherins. I walked up and put the hat on ' Gryffindor, Gryffindor' I thought (yes I do think you would do well there and you have already got friends) GRYFFINDOR the hat yelled. "Yes" I heard myself whisper. People at the table surrounded Harry but he pushed people and told them to shove over and stood up and helped me onto the bench. "Thank you sir" I said formally. "Your welcome madam but I think you should watch the rest of the sorting." He said. By then they had already sorted Kelly into Ravenclaw. Margo went up to the hat and put it on. I clenched my hands and hoped for Gryffindor. A few seconds later she was sorted into Gryffindor. YES I said in my head. She came and sat beside Seamus and me. We started talking over what we should call Mione since she hates her nickname when Margo came up with a great idea. "Mione" I called to her from her place beside Harry. "Ya?" she asked. "How bout as a nickname we call you Mia?" I asked. "Sure" she said, "that would be great." Now that that was done Margo and I started talking about setting up our room. We got total control because we got our own room to share because there simply wasn't enough room in the girls dorm. "So Margo you wanna go and set up all of our electronic stuff and get the spells on them, then finish unpacking our books and the rest of our clothes because our school clothes will be gone because we need to have Gryffindor colours on them." I said. "Ya, and do you wanna invite Mia up so she can help us with the spells." Margo said "Of course." I said. "Oi Mia!" I said. "Ya Sarah!" she said. "You wanna come help us set up our dorms after dinner?" Margo said shouting over my shoulder. "Why do you guys get your own dorms?" she asked. "Because we are special of course." Said Margo. "Margo" I whined and slapped her arm, "Mia it's because there isn't enough room in your guys' dorm." "Oh I see" said Mia. "Sure I'll come and help you guys set up your room." "Thanks!" Margo and I said together. We ate the rest of supper in relative peace. At the end of dinner Harry asked me something. "Sarah why did you get Mione to help you with your rooms?" "I did Harry dear because she needs to help us with the spells and it goes faster with three people. Anyways your not allowed up in the girls dorms anyways." "Oh" he said. I got up and started walking toward the door because dinner was over. I shook my ass excessively and he came and run after me. After grabbing me around the waist and swinging me around without even paying attention to Snape's glares. We took leave to travel to the Gryffindor dorms. Before we got up there Harry 'accidentally' took a wrong turn and turned it into a snogging session. I gave in for about 5 minutes then told him firmly that we had to get to the dorm. "But." he objected. "No Harry!" I said. "We can't stay here people will come and find us." "Fine" he pouted. "Harry no puppy dog eyes" I said. "How can you now what I'm thinking!!!" he said exasperated. "it's a instinct thing. Now come on" I took off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Harry ran up behind me and grabbed my hand and we ran to the common room. When we got there I said the password and the picture opened. I gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and ran upstairs to my room.  
  
So what do you think? please review *hugs and kisses*  
  
Draco: when are we going to be set free Twinkie: When I finish the story Harry: Oh god that's gonna take a while Twinkie: Hurry up and type what I dictate Draco: Here we go again  
  
Please be kind it's my first ever story 


	2. Chapter Two At Hogwarts

Running around the castle trying to find Harry was impossible. I went to the common room to see if Margo or Mia knew where he was. I barged in and asked them if they knew where Harry was. Mia did and told me that he was in the boys room. I then told them all about Draco's story they both forgave him and decided that they were on my side. I then ran up and barged into the boys room. "Out, out" I said to Seamus, Neville, Ron, and Dean. They all left quickly but they shot me wary glances as they left. The curtains on Harry's bed shut as I got near it. "Harry open the curtains," I said. I got no answer. "Harold James Potter open those curtains now!" I said in a demanding voice. "You're not supposed to be up here," was my answer. "OPEN THE DAMN CURTAINS!" I said. The curtains were flung open and there sat Harry hair messy and eyes guilty looking. His lips were a bit rosy and he was only half dressed. There was also a lump on the bed. I stared at him. "I'm breaking up with you Sarah you aren't good enough." He said coldly. I stamped over and pulled the blanket off and there was Pansy Parkinson naked and looked a bit perturbed by they fact she was interrupted. Crying I turned to the door "THIS ISN'T OVER YET POTTER!" I yelled then I ran down the stairs. I was running out of the common room when Mia and Margo saw me. They knew I was headed for Moaning Murtles bathroom. So they did the thing that made the most sense they followed me. After letting me cry myself out then they found out what happened. Margo wanted to kill Harry of course but I wouldn't let her. I then got up and left the bathroom. I went to Draco's room and entered. He wasn't there so I sat on the bed and waited. I figured that he was in a class. Gryffindors had a class in 2 minutes but I didn't care. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke Draco was in the room and was eating some dinner. He looked up when I sat up. "So you finally woke up did you," said Draco, "Why are you here anyways, I didn't think anyone could get in." "Well I remembered the password from when you said it this morning, and I am here because I needed to see you," I said. "Sarah I told you we can't be together because Harry will be jealous," Draco said looking concerned because at the mention of Harry's name I started crying. "Sarah what is wrong tell me" Draco said in a soft yet forceful voice. I shook my head and said, "You will see soon enough." "Well come eat some dinner again, I take it you missed lunch," he said. "Ya I did but I will eat I guess I'm not that hungry though," I said. After dinner was over we listened to a bit more music when I brought up the question that I had wanted to ask all night. "Draco can I stay here for the night please?" I asked pleading. "Yes Sarah you can I don't think that you going anywhere in your fragile condition would be a good idea, I will sleep on the couch for tonight," Draco said. "Thank you" I said softly. I was going to bed when I realized that I didn't have any pyjamas. Draco realized that too. "I don't sleep in pyjamas but you can borrow one of my dress shirts and sleep in that," he said. "Thank you," I said. I changed into his shirt and slide into bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sarah was sleeping in my bed and I was on the couch. Even though I had a bed I was an insomniac so I was awake when half way through the night Sarah woke up and started crying. I rushed over to her and asked, "What is wrong Sarah?" "I'm lonely Draco please stay here though," Sarah said. I slid into the bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She snuggled into me and fell asleep. For once in a few years I fell asleep peacefully in with Sarah in my arms. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sarah's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the morning I woke up in the comfort of Draco's arms. It really was a nice thing to wake up to. He woke up after me and rolled me out of his arms. I whined because I didn't want to get up. "Sarah there is no missing classes today none what so ever," Draco said. "Fine as long as I get to work with you in potions," I said. "Fine" said Draco. Then realizing his mistake, "Sarah what did I say." "Well they are going to find out today anyways," I said. We went to the great hall for breakfast. We sat in no mans land. That was a bunch of tables that had no house name. While we were talking Harry came up to me and said "This is just a slut, be warned Malfoy," then Harry slapped me across the face. Draco looked at Harry with a deadly glare while he walked away. "Draco let me deal with him," I said as Draco started to rise. I stood up and pushed Draco back into his seat. Then I went after Potter. I looked at him and said, "Remember how I said it wasn't over well we are going to finish it right now." I grabbed his ear and then dragged him outside the great hall. There I started to beat him up. Using no curses for which I could get in trouble with I just beat on him and started crying for what we had lost. When I was done I was surprised to find that Margo and Draco had come out after me. I ran into Draco's arms then Margo went and did something surprising. She went up to Harry and spat in his face. "So much for promises," she said. I then magiced Harry down to the hospital wing while putting a spell on him that made him not able to tell anyone that I was the one that beat him up. I left him on a bed for Madam Pomphrey to find then I went to my first class. Potions. Walking down the hall with Draco and Margo caused quite a stir. "Margo we have to ask Dumbledore something after Potions remember," I said. "Ya I know I know Sarah," Margo replied. "What do you have to do that is so important that you get to miss another class" asked Draco. "We have to talk to Dumbledore about our room mates," Margo said. "But you don't have any room mates," said Draco. "Exactly," I said. "I need them in case Sarah goes off and doesn't come back because she is having liaisons with a certain person which does not need to be named," said Margo obviously pointing at Draco. "That is me that is me," said Draco loudly. I started laughing and Draco and Margo joined me. That caused even more of a stir to see the two friends of the boy who lived and Draco Malfoy laughing together. "Well I bet that made the headlines ' Draco Malfoy all time bad boy has feelings'" I said. "Sarah!" whined Draco. "Well you know it's true, but lets not discuss this now we have to get to potions," I said noticing Drake's mischievous expression. He came up behind me and Margo because we had started walking towards the dungeons. He grabbed me around the waist and twirled me around. "Drake stop please stop!" I screamed. "What did you say Sarah I couldn't understand because you were screaming," Draco said mockingly. "Draco Malfoy put me down now," I said softly. Growling he put me down, I ran as soon as he put me down. Chasing after me he caught Margo and started tickling her. We were going to be late for potions so we started heading for the class when Margo fell on her arse and Draco and I burst out laughing. Eventually Margo joined us after she pushed us down the stairs. But by then we were totally late for potions and right out side the door we were laughing. Snape came out to see what the commotion was and he didn't see Draco at first so he said, "Deten. oh Mr. Malfoy please carry on." We walked into the room. I sat on the Slytherin side of the room with Draco. We took out our things so we could start working on the potion, not that it was hard we were easily the best students in the class, except Mia of course. After potions I got up with Draco and Mia and Margo joined me. We walked out of the class. During the class I had felt several glaring eyes directed at my back. Not that I had cared but it did unnerve you. Breaking off from the group I said, "Mia you have to get to transfiguration, Drake you to defence against the dark arts, and Margo and I have to go to see Dumbledore. Now lets scat." Mia and Drake started walking. "Wait here," I said to Margo. I ran up to Drake and put my arms around his neck. He was staring at me. I pushed my lips up against his and kissed him lightly. I started walking away when he caught me around the waist and said, "I'll get you for making me look bad, you'll see later." I ran back to Margo and she said, "Now lets go!" We ran up to Dumbledore's office. When we got there he asked, "And what can I do to help you two?" "Professor Dumbledore, we were wondering, because Sarah here is getting over something and is often up and about during the night seeking comfort from and unnamed alias," said Margo. "Oh you mean young Mr. Malfoy but yes continue," Dumbledore interjected. "We were wondering if we could have a transfer of 2 students into our dorm in case Margo gets lonely and I am not there?" I said. "Who did you have in mind for this?" Dumbledore asked. "I was hoping we could get Mia, that is Hermione, and Ginny to move in with us if that's okay with you and them," I said. "Of course girls of course, you already have the beds and so as soon as you ask Miss. Weasley and Miss. Granger, and if they consent please let Professor McGonagall know so she can move their stuff, good day girls," said Professor Dumbledore. Margo and I left just as the bell rang signalling lunch. Running down to the great hall we met Ginny on our way down. "Ginny come with us to find Hermione so we can ask you something," Margo said grabbing Ginny's arm. We ran into the great hall and sat down by Hermione. "Mia, Ginny we have something to tell you," I started off. "Yes something fairly important, that is," Margo interrupted. "We want you to move into our dorm with us," I finished cutting off Margo again. "WHAT!" said Mia. "You heard us," said Margo. "Of course I will," said Ginny. "So will I, sorry bout that it was a bit of a shock but I can't wait," said Mia. After lunch we all ran up to where we could find Professor McGonagall. "I take it you girls are here to tell me that Miss Weasley and Granger are going to be moving into your dorm," said McGonagall. "Yes," I confirmed. "Well I will move the stuff now scoot and get to your next class," she said to Mia, Margo, and I. "BYE Ginny!" We all said. "Bye guys," she said back. We ran to Charms. We got there just on time. After that lesson Gryffindors had a break before dinner. Mia, Margo and I ran into Ginny and together we all ran to the common room. When we got in we ran upstairs before anybody could tell whom we were. We got into the dorm we looked around, just as we expected. The beds were against the walls and there were only 4 pillows. There was a bookshelf and our trunks were at the foot of our beds. Our clothes were in the closets of dressers it was rather boring all in all. Also everything was red and gold not exactly perfect but we could change that. "Let's make this place more like home why don't we," I said enthusiastically. "Yes let's," Margo added. Right before dinner we had totally changed the place. We had pushed our beds all together and removed the poles from the middle. There was a canopy but it was the roof height. The bedspreads were indigo. And the sheets were a light teal colour. The walls were a purplish colour. There were small throw pillows all over the room in dark greens and bright yellows, the curtains were a silvery colour that looked like it was blood red in the right light. There were some large pillows in the wicker chairs in the room the pillows were a light pinkish colour and the chairs were a fake mahogany. The room looked spectacular. Everyone thought so. We all marched out of the room looking very proud of ourselves. We would have to show Ron later and maybe Draco if we could figure a way to get him up here. which of course we would we were very smart women. At dinner Pavarti and Lavender asked, "Why are you girls looking so pleased?" "We are pleased because redecorating our rooms went well," said Margo. Just then I saw Draco leaving the hall. "Margo I have to go see you in the dorms later or not we will see what happens," I said quietly. I ran out of the hall as inconspicuously as possible. I caught up with Drake just as he was about to open his door. "Drake wait," I called. "Who is there?" he called back. I came into view then. "Sarah!" he called. Running forward he grabbed me round the waist and spun me around. When he put me back down I couldn't walk and fell down. We were both laughing hysterically by then so he just picked me up in his arms and opened his room. When we went inside I was still giggling so he dropped me unceremoniously on the bed. My hair was in my face when I finally got to my hands and knees on the bed. I wasn't facing him and quickly scanned that side of the room to see if he was there. I turned around when he smacked my ass lightly saying, "I'm over here." I sat down and leaned back he was sitting on the bed and I was then leaning into his chest. "Have a good afternoon miss? Since you left me to my own devices," said Drake. "Of course I did, but I am sorry for leaving you, I had to help redecorate our room with my new room mates," I said. "Alright I believe you, you still owe me for that kiss missy," Drake said. He moved closer to me and pulled me so I was straddling his lap and kissed me, this kiss was more passionate then the other because it wasn't in a hall full of people. Also because both parties were willing. I was just going to pull away because I didn't think Drake would want to take it that far. When he ran his tongue over my lip. Involuntarily I moaned. I reluctantly opened my mouth and then as soon as Drake moved his tongue I shut it and took my mouth away. Tears were standing in my eyes. I was scared of being used again. "I have to go Draco my room mates will wonder where I am," I said and tried to leave. Draco came and grabbed me around the waist. He looked into my eyes and said, "I won't use you Sarah but you are right your room mates will be wondering where you are, but now you can tell them that you were off snogging the best looking now attached guy in Hogwarts, and it was the best." He kissed me deeply again and this time I let his tongue invade my mouth. It was a quick kiss though. I pulled away and ran out the door. This time I was smiling though. I ran up to the Gryffindor common room and up to my dorm. In there, there was Mia Ginny Margo, Pavarti, and Lavender. "Where have you been?" asked Margo. "Well just to please him I will tell you, I have been off snogging the best looking now attached guy in Hogwarts," I said. "And who might that be?" asked Mia. "Pavarti, Lavender who is it?" I asked looking at them. "Harry Potter!" they said. "Ok let me make this clear for you. I would be off snogging him because his very appearance makes me sick so ok, who is the best looking guy in Hogwarts that isn't in Gryffindor," I asked. "DRACO MALFOY!" they screamed. "That's right," I said. "But he isn't attached to anyone and if he was why would he be snogging you?" asked Lavender. "Think about it he is now attached and I was the person he was snogging so." I said. "He is attached to you!" said Margo. "That's right!" I said again. "Now I think Pavarti you and Lavender should probably go to bed now and so should we I mean it is only Wednesday." I continued. "Night guys," they said heading out. We all got into bed and just talked for a while until we all fell asleep. In the middle of the night I woke up crying and I couldn't go back to sleep. I carefully got out of bed and went out of the common room door. Ducking down and running softly down the halls I got to Dracos rooms. I whispered the password and went in. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I was still fully dressed and was pacing around my room when I heard a noise. I had been wishing Sarah was here so I could get some sleep. Not the case though. I turned around just as my door opened. In came Sarah looking quite said. "Sarah!" I said loudly yet quietly. I ran and picked her up in a big hug. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I couldn't sleep without you," she replied. "Sarah you can't come to me every night and sleep here," I said stubbornly. "Then lets go to my room," she said grasping my hand and pulling me towards the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sarah's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I pulled Draco down the halls and into the Gryffindor common room. Pulling him up the stairs and into my room I had to be a bit more forceful because he wasn't comfortable here. Sitting on the bed I told him to climb in. He was still in his clothes so he took most of them off and climbed in. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around me. A few minutes later I was about to fall asleep when I heard, "Sarah?" it was Margo. "Yes Margo?" I said. "I need to sleep next to you because I miss my parents and I want to go home," she said. I looked at Draco, he was looking at me with a cross between amusement at the fact Margo was homesick, and worry because Margo wanted to crawl into my bed next to him. "Alright one moment Margo," I said. I quickly crawled over Drake and lay down again. I took the hurting girl into my arms and calmed her down. Somewhere in that space of time Drake had snaked his arms around me and fell asleep. Margo was sleeping soon to. I let myself drift into a slumber. In the morning I was woken roughly by Margo shaking me. "Sarah," she whispered urgently. "Margo can't it wait," I said sleepily. "NO Sarah, I think I have a right to know why Draco Malfoy is in your bed sprawled across it in boxers and you're curled up at his side," said Margo a bit resentfully. She had this thing for Draco but he didn't feel the same. "Sorry Marg," I apologized. "I should have told you, I went to his rooms about half an hour before you came to me and then I dragged him up here so I would be able to sleep same with him, for some odd reason we can't sleep without each other. But that's besides the point when you came and asked to climb into bed you actually were tapping his shoulder not mine. I just crawled over him at the last minute," I finished. "YOU CLIMBED OVER HIM!" she yelled. "Shush Margo he's still sleeping," I said. "No I'm not," said a voice from behind me. "Draco! I hope that Margo didn't wake you," I said concerned. "No I have been awake for a while just relishing the warmth," he said. "Well relish all you want but be assured that many people aren't going to be happy to see you in their common room soon, especially one Harry Potter," Margo said. "Margo!" I admonished, "That was mean." "Well it's true," said Margo coldly. "I will deal with you later," I said in an undertone to Margo. "I guess Margo is right though," said Draco. "I have to go and get changed anyways," he added. "I'm coming with," I said. "Sarah," said Draco warningly. "But look I'm ready," I said then I did a cleaning spell then a dressing spell, I was dressed in a white blouse, red and gold mini skirt, and my black robes were on. Then I did a spell for my hair just so it would stay in place all day. "Sarah no!" said Draco stubbornly. I gave him the puppy dog eyes look and made a slight whimpering sound in the back of my throat. "Fine," said Draco defeated. I followed after him like a happy puppy. The whole way I didn't try and talk or touch Draco because he was in a bad mood. When he got to his room he stamped over brought out his CD player and turned it on to a song  
  
|Fall back | |Take a look at me | |And you'll see I'm for real | |I feel what only I can feel | |And if that don't appeal to you | |Let me know | |And I'll go | |'Cuz I flow | |Better when my colors show | |And that's the way it has to be | |Honestly | |'Cuz creativity could never bloom | |In my room | |I'd throw it all away before I lie | |So don't call me with a compromise | |Hang up the phone | |I've got a backbone stronger than yours | |La la la la la la | |La la la la la la la | |La la la la la la | |[chorus] | |If you're trying to turn me into someone else | |Its easy to see I'm not down with that | |I'm not nobody's fool | |If you're trying to turn me into something else | |I've seen enough and I'm over that | |I'm not nobody's fool | |If you wanna bring me down | |Go ahead and try | |Go ahead and try | |You don't know | |You think you know me like yourself | |But I fear | |That you're only telling me what I wanna hear | |But do you give a damn | |Understand | |That I can't not be what I am | |I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon | |Its not a simple hearing but not so soon | |I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen | |And a little more green | |But its amazing what a couple of years can mean | |La la la la la la | |La la la la la la la | |La la la la la la | |[chorus] | |Go ahead and try | |Try and look me in the eye | |But you'll never see inside | |Until you realize, realize | |Things are trying to settle down | |Just try to figure out | |Exactly what I'm about | |If its with or without you | |I don't need you doubting me | |[chorus] | |La la la la la la | |La la la la la la la | |La la la la la la | |Would you be laughing out loud | |If I played to my own crowd | |Try (1) |  
  
During the song I had gone and sat next to Draco. Casually he had put his arm around my shoulder and held me next to him. After the song was over he stood and started undressing. "Draco!" I whined, "At least tell me when you're going to do that." "Sorry Sarah I just need to change quickly, go and have some breakfast it's on the table," Drake said. I took his advice and did that. After he had finished changing he was wearing white shirt black pants, tailored to his fit of course, a Slytherin tie and robes. Looking sexy as always though. I had taken a sip of orange juice and he came and stood behind me licking and biting my neck and ear. Moaning I swallowed my orange juice. I grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a kiss. After a passionate peck he pulled away and looked at me seriously. "I think Margo is lonely, and I know for a fact that my friend Blaise, you know the one that looks like a tanned version of me, likes her a lot," he said. "Draco you cannot get me involved with this you know," I said seriously. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Margo's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I went down and talked with Seamus. "Seamus I'm really sorry but I have to break up with you it really isn't working out, I would like to be your friend still though," I said breaking it to him as softly as I could. "WHAT!" he said blowing up in my face. I just walked out on him after that I was in no mood to deal with him too. I mean Sarah had the perfect little life, with her perfect little boyfriend, and her perfect little ways. I had the leftovers. It made me sick so much. It also made me sad. Sarah liked her boyfriend over me her friend for 11 years. O god I am going to be sick. I stumbled back up to my room and yelled at Mia and Ginny to get out. Then I went over and took the ever lasting rose out of the bottle it was in and transfigured it back into the bottle of vodka. I downed about a quarter of what was left in a minute. I waited for a minute to see if that would dull the pain. Only then did I see what vodka could do. It hit me after I had taken another big swig and I blacked out. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sarah's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I heard this dull thud when I just got back to the common room. I ran upstairs and saw Margo lying on the floor with the vodka on the ground. I spelled the vodka back into the rose and took her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey took a look at her and directed me to put her on the bed. She pulled out a stomach pump and pumped all the vodka out of her stomach. She left her then to let her wake up on her own. I kept sponging her head with a cool cloth to make her not flushed. All of the sudden she woke up. Looking at me she said, "And where's your boyfriend." "Margo you know that I would choose him second to you that is why I came to look for you before the first class, when I saw you passed out on the ground I knew that it was all my fault because I hadn't paid enough attention to you in the last few days," I said starting to cry at the thought of almost loosing my best friend. "Sarah, it's ok. I was just jealous of you and took out my anger at you instead of at myself. It was all my fault if you had had people that understood your situation then maybe we wouldn't be sitting here crying over something that couldn't be controlled," said Margo crying as well. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I got to Herbology and knew immediately that something was wrong. Sarah and Margo weren't there. I knew that they would have been there before me because I had to go and grab some books. I must have really looked worried because Professor Sprout asked me, "What's wrong Mr. Malfoy?" "Some people are missing from class Professor," I answered. Then I walked away and started pruning the plants again. After that agonizing class was over I had to go through the rest of the day without them in my classes. I wouldn't even know if they were ok until lunch. After my next class I eagerly went to the great hall and was disappointed to not see them there. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Margo's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I spent the rest of the day sitting in the Hospital Wing with Sarah talking about nothing and everything at the same time. It had been a while since we had done this and it felt like old times except for the fact that my stomach hurt like hell. At dinner we were allowed to go to the great hall. We did so gratefully. When we walked into the great hall a bit late we were met with the usual chatter of hundreds of students. We saw that Draco had chosen to sit at an empty table with Blaise it was in the middle of no mans land. We went over and sat next to them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sarah's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ As if planned it when Draco, me, Margo, Blaise in the seating arrangement around the small 4 seated table. Sitting down Draco said casually, "Sarah, Margo this is Blaise. Blaise this is Sarah and Margo." I started then to talk to Draco about what had happened this morning. Blaise and Margo hit it off right away. Blaise eyed me a bit rudely so I brought it up to Drake and he leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You so much as lay a finger on Sarah and I swear I will kill you of course Margo too is under my protection should you use her or abuse her you will be a dead man Zambini mark my words." He then went back to talking to me. At the end of dinner as much as I didn't want to I had to go back to my room. I said my polite good byes to Draco then headed off in the direction of Gryffindor common room. Margo wasn't anyways where near me so I figured she had gone to say a more privet good bye to Blaise. When I got into the common room I was accosted by someone. I didn't know who it was but I suspected that this wasn't good. Suddenly some ones lips were on mine and their tongue was forced into my mouth. I bit it in an instinct. There was a yelp then I was slapped across the face. I felt somebody's erection in my stomach. I felt sick all of the sudden. Before the mouth could get back on my lips I retched. I was slapped again the shoved back into the common room. I ran out tears falling from my face. I ran straight to Drake's rooms. He saw that there was something wrong when I entered the rooms. Suddenly he picked me up and sat down on the bed with me in his arms. He calmed me down enough so I could talk then started questioning me. "Sarah, who was it?" he said in a soft yet demanding voice. "Drake can't it wait till morning?" I said tiredly. "Sarah if there is a sick sexual abuser in the school then Dumbledore needs to know," he said exasperated. "Please Drake I'm really tired I'll stay here and then we can both sleep also then you can ask me in the morning first thing I promise," I said. "Fine here I'll get you a shirt," he said looking at me seriously. He expected us to go straight to sleep of course. Not my plans of course. He gave me a shirt then started taking off his clothes so he could hop in bed. I did the same thing. His eyes widened at I pulled off my shoes socks robes skirt and shirt. I then dexterously buttoned up his dress shirt. It was big on me perfect for a nightshirt. He hopped in bed then motioned for me to do the same. Which I did, after reaching inside my shirt to pull off my bra. He stared at me wide eyed. "Well did you expect me to sleep with it on," I said seriously. I got in bed and the lights went off as soon as I did, I rolled so that I took the blankets with me. He pulled them back also pulling me from the edge. I rolled up next to him and grabbed the other side of the blankets making a pretext I was asleep I took them. He looked really mad at me so he picked me up and plopped me in his lap and wrapped the blankets around both of us. He lay back down bringing me with him and turned on his side. He decided to do some torture of his own. He lightly kissed the back of my neck. Blowing on it was more like it. Then he precociously licked the shell of one of my ears shuddering I turned towards him and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes of playing around Draco pulled away. "Sarah you need sleep you are not feeling well remember," he scolded. "Draco, I was abused I don't have the flu," I whined, he gave me a glare. "Fine I will sleep as long as you keep me safe," I said. "That never has been a problem before," he said. Before I could answer he clamped his lips over mine and then told me to go to sleep. I rolled over and as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. In the morning Drake shook me awake. He was laying in bed the blanket only coming about half way up his chest with his head resting on his arm just looking at me. When I awoke I immediately curled up against his chest and tried to go back to sleep. "Sarah you have to wake up now!" he said quietly yet forcefully. I growled at this. Drake rolled over and got off the bed and left me there. I spread out across the bed. Knowing of course that I couldn't help look at him because he was walking around his rooms in silver boxers. I opened my eyes just a bit and caught him staring at me. "Caught you now up!" he said delighted. I opened my eyes fully and leered at him for a minute then I hopped out of bed. I quickly cleaned and pressed my clothes then went to have breakfast. "Sarah you promised that you would answer the questions this morning so you have to," said Drake. "Fine," I said anxiously. "Now where did this happen?" Draco asked. "In the Gryffindor common room I was about to walk up the stairs to my dormitory when somebody grabbed me," I said. "Do you know who it was?" Draco asked. "No I don't," I said trying to lie. "Sarah you are lying now tell me who is it?" Drake said demandingly. "It was.. it was.... Harry," I said whispering. "That son of a bitch! I am going to kill him!" Drake shouted standing up. "Drake no," I said standing up also and looking up into his eyes. This seemed to calm him down enough. "We are going to Dumbledore now!" Drake said forcefully. "Drake please, please don't. I'm sure he didn't mean it I mean he has been nothing if kind before." I pleaded giving him a patent look. "Fine but if it happens again we are going straight to Dumbledore but right now we are going to confront him," Drake said. "Drake you stay here and I will confront him," I said in a firm voice. "Fine," Drake said. I walked out of his rooms after dressing and walked determinedly to the great hall. Half way there I saw Ron and Harry walking there. "Ron can I talk to Harry for a few minutes?" I asked politely. "Sure I guess, I'll be inside Harry," he said. I turned and faced Harry. "Harry I know what you did last night," I said seriously. "Sarah I knew something would happen like this but I swear that it really wasn't my fault it was more the fault that I was jealous of you and that made it easier for the person that put the curse on me. Please forgive me I really am sorry," Harry said sincerely. "Alright, but if anymore happens I have to go to Dumbledore, friends?" I said then asked. "Friends," said Harry. We went inside the great hall with me hanging off his waist. I broke off and went to sit with Drake. I whispered in his ear, " He was cursed but back on our side. Also threatened to take him to Dumbledore if it happened again." Then I left and went and sat next to Ginny. "Why'd you leave him he looks lonely," Ginny asked. "Public appearance, also he can suffer for a while so he doesn't make me get up in the morning," I said casually. Ginny blushed as red as her hair. "Sorry about that Gin but its true and don't worry we don't do anything," I said. Margo came in hanging off of Blaise they went and sat with Drake. Margo motioned for me to come over. I shook my head and pointed at Harry. She looked confused so I motioned for her to come over. "Sarah what is it?" she asked. "We're back to being Harry's friends. So I am going to stay away from Drake in public and then we can shock the whole school by doing something spectacular. You, Ginny, Mia, Ron, Harry, Drake, Blaise, and me." I said. "When did you have time to think this over?" Ginny asked. "In the few seconds I had when we came into the hall," I said. Margo and Ginny just stared at me. "I think that would be a great idea, but you should tell Draco too and Harry and Ron cause they might object," said Mia. "Oh ya that might work," I said. "Go and talk to Harry and Ron now and then talk to Drake later somewhere discreet," said Mia. I moved and took Mia's seat next to the guys. "Harry, Ron, if I forgive you guys for being so mean to me would you be Draco's friend, also if I get him to behave would you behave?" I asked. "I thought you already forgave me," said Harry. "I did partially but for this I will totally forgive you," I said. "If he behaves and doesn't call us names we can be friends I guess," they said. "Thanks guys," I said hugging them and giving them kisses on the cheek. I looked across the room to where Draco was for a second. He was glaring at me for some reason. I winked at him and smiled. He glared harder. I stopped smiling and my face dropped I felt anger wash over me and somewhere deep in there, there was hurt a hurt so deep that it felt like my heart was tearing in two. I saw Drake get up and walk out of the hall. I got up and followed him.  
  
(1)that was Nobody's Fool by Avril Lavigne 


	3. Chapter Three the Changes

Once upstairs I ran into my room to find Margo and Mia already there. "So you finally got here," said Margo accusingly. "So we got lost." I said back. "Lost ya right I'd say you took the wrong direction on purpose." She said. "Well how would you know because I've never been here it is really easy to get lost." I said. "Eh hem you had Mr. Potter there to help you. After I saw your display in the Great Hall well I wouldn't be so sure that you wouldn't want to get lost." Margo said anger reaching its peak. "EXCUSE ME! I am no whore thank you very much." I said starting to get very mad at her. "Well you sure act like it." Margo said. "HEY, HEY, HEY! GURLS" said Mia. "Stop fighting you like each other deep down and Margo just because you're jealous that Sarah has Harry as a boyfriend doesn't mean that it changes anything at all! Now we have to get to work because we don't have all night." "Mia's right we should get to work." I said. Margo and I pulled out our laptops that were connected to the internet. Mine was blue and Margo's was black. Typical for us though. We also pulled out our TV and DVD player and our CD players. Mia was impressed but we all soon got down to work. Once we had the charms on all of our electronics we bid Mia goodnight as she left for her own dorm and started unpacking our books and Muggle clothing. It was around 11:00 by the time we both were emptying the rest of our trunks. Aside from pictures and posters that I had at the bottom of my trunk I found the bottle of vanilla vodka that I had put there just in case after I stole it from my parents. "What's wrong Sarah?" she asked because when I saw it and remembered by I had put it there my face had paled. "Oh nothing just remembering why I had brought the bottle of vanilla vodka. Since I'm happy now I guess I'll just transfigure it" I said. So I did I transfigured it to a rose that was a pale bluish white on the outside and the inside was a mixture between blush pink, the colour of Harry's lips, and a purple, that was my favourite colour. I hadn't finished the spell totally by placing the spell that doesn't allow it to be transfigured back. I didn't want to have to wait until I got back home to get some more. I was sure Hogsmeade didn't carry it. Margo said, "I have to go downstairs now that we are finished unpacking I need to say goodnight to Seamus" "See ya later Margo. I'm going to bed" I said. "Night Sarah" she said. She went downstairs and I went to bed after changing into my Disney pyjamas. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Margo's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I went downstairs, after leaving Sarah to go to bed, completely worn out from my first day at Hogwarts. But I knew that my day wouldn't be done until I had talked to Harry. Seamus was downstairs anyways but Harry had gone upstairs. "Hey Seam" I said kissing him. "Can you go upstairs and tell Harry to come down please" "Sure thing Margo why?" he said. "Because I need to talk to him about a certain friend" I said. "Oh I see about Sarah" Seam said. "Exactly." He went upstairs and Harry came downstairs a few minutes later. "Hey Margo" he said, "What did you want to talk about. I'm really tired and would like to go to sleep." "Well actually it's about someone" I said. "You mean Sarah. Are you going to tell me that if I hurt her that you're going to kill me. Because I already got that talk when I went out with Ginny from Ron" he said. "Well basically it is but also I have to tell you something that she wouldn't want to bring up with you. When Kyle broke up with her she stole a bottle of vodka from her parents and started drinking herself into oblivion every night so she could fall asleep. Unfortunately she never finished the bottle even though she does it every night and has been since he broke up with her. She had brought the bottle with her to Hogwarts and though because she found you she transfigured it into a rose she never locked the spell so it can't be transfigured back. What I basically wanted to say is that if you break up with her and she goes back to drinking I am going to personally kill you. Screw it if I get expelled." I said seriously. "I can see that you're serious and believe me even if I hadn't heard that from you I wouldn't want to hurt Sarah she is everything to me." Harry said sincerely. "Alright Harry. See you tomorrow good night." I said. I trudged back upstairs to our dorm. I saw the rose in a bottle and Sarah was asleep in her bed. Everything was how it should be. I changed into my pyjamas and fell into bed. In a minute I was asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sarah's Point of View *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning I woke up before Margo and got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. I had to walk downstairs out of the common room and into the hall to get to the bathroom. Because I didn't think anybody would be out there at this unholy time of morning I went out there in my pyjamas. I was walking down the hall with a bag with my clothes and some of my shower things in there when all of the sudden I was accosted by none other than Draco Malfoy. "Well , well, well what do we have here a girl by herself on the way to the bathroom it seems." He said. "Well, well, well" I said imitating his cocky and sarcastic voice. "What do we have here a bully without his body guards." He looked me over in my pyjamas which, I wished then I had worn a robe, were quite skimpy. "Well what do you think Malfoy am I good enough for you" I said trying to make my looks seductive it wasn't that hard though because even if he was a jackass he still was one hottie. "Of course you are my dear" he said looking quite sexy I thought. Then I berated myself for even thinking that. "Well it's not as if I would ever go out with you because I'm sure you use and dispose" I said trying to be as insulting as possible. "Well I am not sure but I think that at least I ask for sex where Potter just happens to be to innocent to do anything of that sort" he said not realizing that being 'to innocent to ask for sex' bode well in my books. "Good bye and thank you for the information Malfoy" I said and skipped off to the shower. After the nice long hot shower I dried my hair with a spell and curled it too. I then changed into my clothes which consisted of a black tank top and a pair of low rise jeans. I applied some make up just a bit of lip chap and blue eye shadow. I then headed back to common room. I decided that instead of chit chatting with Malfoy I'd just punch him in the mouth and get it over with. I met him half way back and without explanation I punched him in the mouth and kept on walking. When I got into the common room Harry was up. He came over to me and said, "Damn girl you look good" then he kissed him on the mouth. I kiss him back with much lots of passion for what Malfoy had said. "What was that for Sarah" he said while trying to catch his breath. "For being you" I said then I flashed him a smile and went upstairs to where I was sure Margo was still asleep. "Margo you have to get up you have like 3 minutes to get dressed." I said. "WHAT!" she said. I pulled her out of bed murmured a quick spell that made her clean and then another spell that dressed her. She had on a red sweatshirt and guys black baggy pants. "Margo come on move your ass now. There is nothing more I can do." I dragged her down the stairs and then made Seamus carry her to the great hall. We shoved some food in her and then we ran off to potions class. We arrived there with two minutes to spare. We sat down and Snape came in. "5 points from Gryffindor for 2 students not being in uniform" he said sadistically. "Professor Snape?" I said cautiously putting my hand up. "What?" he barked. "Sir the reason Margo and I aren't in uniform is because they aren't ready yet and you would have yelled at us any ways for not having it proper so give it a god damn break." "20 points from Gryffindor for speaking back and a detention for indecent exposure." He said. "You probably like that don't you, you sadistic bastard" said Harry under his breath. "Detention Potter for bad mouthing a teacher." He said. I turned to Harry and said, "Well at least we have it together" After that we got down to work. Harry and I made the potion perfectly because I had advanced skills at potions and Harry has made very many hard ones before. Unfortunately having Margo and Seamus working together was probably a bad idea. Margo and Seamus aren't the best at potions. They melted a cauldron and got a detention each for that. By the time class was over Gryffindor had a total of 50 points taken off and Harry, Seamus, Margo, Neville, and I all had detentions. Next we all trooped off to transfiguration. Margo and I were partners in this but Harry gave me the poutiest look until I promised him I'd make it up to him. Seamus wasn't good at transfiguration either. After that Mia, Margo and I went to Arithmancy, while the guys went off to Divination class. Mia was glad that somebody had decided to take Arithmancy with her. I had to persuade Margo to take it because she hates math. After that we had lunch luckily the guys got off early and saved us spots. We all went and sat down. Chatting over lunch I decided I needed to change into something warmer than my tank top because afternoon was all outside, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. And so far all we had for homework was essays on why the wolfsbane potion works and on why transfiguring something from one species to another is bad and why it's good. I ran upstairs to my dorm and grabbed my nice warm black sweatshirt and put it on. After I decided my hair and jeans didn't suit this so I put on a pair of Margo's flared guys black pants. She doesn't care if I borrow her clothes. I also murmured a spell that made my hair black and it twisted itself up into chopsticks and would stay there. Then I changed my make up to black eye liner and silver eye shadow. Added my silver tongue stud and chain belt and earrings. Walking back to the great hall to meet the guys I was accosted by none other than our favourite Slytherin Draco Malfoy. "You're going to be in big trouble you know?" he said. "Oh really and why might that be?" I said back innocently. "Professor Snape doesn't allow abuse on his house students" he said looking at me maliciously. "Who said that you or any Slytherin was abused." I said innocently again. "Well he believes me and I'm sure that you aren't in his good books" Malfoy said. "Well that may be true as it is but I think that Dumbledore would believe me more than you now wouldn't he. Considering I am first year here and have caught up in all my studies in 2 months." I said rubbing it in his face. Then I started to walk away. He ran after me though and grabbed my arm. I couldn't very well get away because he was much stronger and taller than me. I twisted my arm as much as I could but it wasn't any use. "Stop it!" Malfoy growled. I didn't listen so he slapped me hard. "Now listen. You are going to break up with Potter and do my homework for a month and go out with me to be used or abused or I will tell Snape that you punched me in the mouth and beat me up." He said. "Oh and you really want to tell people that you got beat up by a girl. Now what would that do for your reputation" I said. He stared at me in shock then I slapped him and yanked my arm free. I ran to the great hall totally distraught. "Sarah" said Harry. He grabbed me as I came near and pulled me onto his lap. I started crying. "Sarah what's wrong?" asked Harry trying to calm me down. "Mal. Malfoy.. he. he came.. came across me." I said trying to make sense of what happened because everything was getting messed up in my brain. "Sarah what did Malfoy do to you?" said Harry in a firm voice that meant he was trying to control his anger. "He threatened to tell Snape that I punched him but also said I beat him up if I didn't do as he said, then I threatened back and slapped him." I said in a big breath. "HE DID WHAT?" said Harry, "Why I'll get him for that." "Harry you can't go and beat Malfoy up because you'll get in trouble and you also need to be here with Sarah. Let me handle this," said Margo looking unpleasant. "Alright Margo just don't try and talk to him" said Harry. Margo ignored him and left. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Margo's Point of View *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angered as I was I couldn't let that show and controlled my emotions. But I did have to get Malfoy back for hurting Sarah. She had been through too much lately. I tracked him down to a corridor. When I confronted him he scoffed at me. I ran under his legs and tackled from behind. After I brought him down I got up quickly and kicked him in the nuts. He got up and said, "I am so going to tell Professor Snape about this." "Malfoy I'm going to make this short and sweet. I'm 13, your 14, I'm a girl, you're a boy, do you really want anybody to know that you got beast up by a girl that's a year younger than you. Didn't think so. Also leave Sarah alone she doesn't need it." I said. As I turned to leave he said, " So now you're doing that bitches bidding." Something inside me snapped I turned and beat him within an inch of his life. I was late for Herbology and my hand were sore but I was content. "Oh and she can do her own bidding this was my own choice" I said as an after thought. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sarah's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Margo was late for Herbology not that I was surprised. Knowing Margo she was either off snogging or beating up Malfoy. Beating him up is what it had better be because if she's snogging I think Harry might kill her. Luckily about half way through Herbology Margo turned up and was rubbing her hands. She came in and luckily Sprout was in one of her stories so Gryffindor didn't get any more points taken off. After Herbology I dreaded going to my next class luckily my stomach took care of that. I hadn't had breakfast because I was to busy trying to shove food down Margo's throat and I hadn't had lunch because I was to distraught I fainted. As I did Harry caught me and the world blacked out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Harry's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When Sarah blacked out I caught her and quickly ran to Hagrid's, he was surprised to see me so early to class. "Hagrid I have to take Sarah to the hospital wing ok? I really think Margo should come with me because she is Sarah's best friend." I said hurriedly. "O' course 'Arry take Margo with you and don't worry about this class because all I am doin' is tellin' you people 'bout a project and you guys can work together and I'll tell you later 'bout it" Hagrid said. I grabbed Margo and told her not to say anything. Then we started up to the castle. I ran into the hospital wing and said "Madam Pomphrey we have an accident." "Well you're not the only one Mr. Malfoy here got beat up today. Now what seems to be the problem?" she asked. "Sarah fainted during our walk from Herbology to Care of Magical Creatures. Also Margo was trying to catch her but she landed on her hand wrong and she thinks it's broken" said Harry. "Well lets take a look oh you can put Sarah down on the bed and Margo you come sit over here. Harry don't you have a class to get to?" she asked. "No Madam Pomphrey, Hagrid said I could stay please let me stay." I said trying to plead without Malfoy noticing. "Of course Harry as long as Hagrid doesn't mind" she said. "No he doesn't," I said pulling up a chair to where I had put Sarah down. Margo went off with Madam Pomphrey and a few minutes later she came back with her eyes watering and holding her hand. "You ok Margo?" I asked. "No I had a broken hand but she fixed it and it hurts like hell," Margo said trying not to raise her voice. "Well come here then," I said holding out my arms to her. She came and sat on my lap and I comforted her until she stopped shaking. "Isn't Sarah going to get mad at you for doing this?" Margo asked. "No she shouldn't because I only did this because we can't go get Seamus and you are her best friend," I said confidently. "So the girl that had the guts to beat me up can't take a little pain in fixing a broken hand without the painkiller. Well that's what you get when my injuries are so bad it takes the last of the painkiller" said Malfoy. Margo jumped up ready to fight him again. But I put her back down in the chair and walked towards Malfoy. "Oh so now Potter's going to play hero to not only his girlfriend but also his girlfriends best friend," Malfoy said sneering at me. I just kept walking then turned a bit I grabbed the curtain that separates the bed and pulled it closed. Margo stood up. "Thanks Harry I don't know if I could have done that," she said. "Your welcome Margo," I said pulling her into a hug then I lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Now scat and do some homework," I said and as she turned I slapped her ass to make her move faster. I turned to face Sarah and found out that she was awake. "I saw the whole thing Harry," she said. "Sorry Sarah," I said hoping she wouldn't be mad at me. "It's okay Harry I was just going to thank you for looking out for Margo," she quickly cast a silencing spell, not that she should have after that I grabbed her wand and shook it at her. "Anyways Margo isn't as strong as she looks so thank you but as for that kiss you still owe me," she said cheekily. "Madam Pomphrey Sarah is awake!" I yelled loudly across the room. Madam Pomphrey bustled over and made me go and wait in the waiting room. Half an hour later Sarah came out looking quite harried. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sarah's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I came out of the room looking quite mad because Madam Pomphrey told me to go and inform Harry that I had to stay the night because she was worried about my health. Ya right that woman just wanted to keep me there, I mean she was even making me still go to my detention with Snape! "Harry get over here now!" I screamed at him. "What is wrong Sarah?" he asked. "Well I'll let you know what is wrong, Madam Pomphrey is making me stay over night because of my delicate health." I said scorning the words. "I NEED YOU TO TELL MARGO THAT AND I NEED YOU TO TELL HER TO BRING ME MY ESSENTIALS!" I screamed. "Yes ma'am" said Harry saluting and turning to run. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Margo's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Oh my god Harry kissed me. I can't believe it. Now calm down Margo it was just a kiss. I still have Seamus. Hmm I am going to go and grab him from the end of Care of Magical Creatures. I'm sure I can make up something so I can go and snog with him. Down at Hagrid's just as I walked up to Hagrid and said, "Hagrid I need to grab Seamus so we can go and make sure Sarah and Harry are alright," I said lying. "O course Margo, go right a 'ead and do that I will explain the lesson to the rest of you guys later," I grabbed Seamus and dragged him away without explaining what was happening. As soon as we got out of site of all the classes I started snogging with him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Harry's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I still can't find Margo where the hell is she! Probably off shagging Seamus. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sarah's Point of view *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back in the hospital wing I was sitting on the bed with the curtain closed. I went to open the curtain to see who was behind it. Malfoy was behind it. I jumped in the air when I saw him. "It's glad to see you are finally awake Sarah, sorry if I frightened you," Draco said. "Why are you talking so civilized to me?" I asked suspiciously. "I am because of the fact I don't want you to sick Margo on me anymore and the fact that if word gets out I was beaten up by a girl then my reputation will be ruined and my dad will be mad," he said. "Don't forget she's younger than you but ok why would your dad get mad if your reputation got ruined." I asked concerned about the answer. "You might as well come and sit down for a while it's a bit of a shocking story and we don't want you falling down and hurting your pretty head anymore," he said. I complied with what he said and went and sat down on the bed beside him. "Well because I have the name Malfoy great things are supposed to happen for me. A while ago when I was younger more susceptible to people I asked my father why I had to be perfect in everyway. He gave me the answer in a beating hitting me and screaming the words as to instil it to me for eternity. I have always hated my last name and have always resented Potter for having the friends and fame and all he ever did was get that stupid scar. Well obviously when my father found out that I wasn't top of my class, didn't make friends with Harry, and wasn't first on the quidditch team he got angry with me for all of it. Of course I was rewarded with a beating when I got home, for it all." "Oh my god Draco I'm so sorry I misjudged you," I said through my tears. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back fiercely. "So does this mean you don't have to be a sadistic bastard anymore?" I asked. "It does if you'll be my friend," Draco said. "That's a deal. Also I will get Margo to apologize," I said. "Thanks Sarah but I think we should get to sleep we both seem tired," Draco said. "Ya me so tired," I said. "Then stay here we can share," he said. "Ok, Draco if you insist," I said. We both fell asleep right away. During the night when we were sleeping Dumbledore came in and said quietly, "So it is going to happen." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I was walking up to bring Sarah her stuff when I saw that her bed was empty. I thought maybe that Malfoy had gone back to his dormitory and Madam Pomphrey had given Sarah a more privet room. I pulled back the curtain slowly and I almost fainted and screamed at the same time I was so shocked. Malfoy and Sarah, my Sarah, were sleeping on the same bed together! I walked up to her and shook her awake quietly and she looked at me and I said, "Do you know that you are on the same bed as Malfoy?" "His name is Draco, Harry. I do know that I am on the same bed as him because last night we were talking and when we finished I was so tired I couldn't move so I slept here with him," Sarah said calmly. "First off why are you on first name basis with him he hates us he verbally threatened you yesterday. Are you sure that you still have a brain in there," I said tapping her head. "Harry just listen to me please there is something you don't know about Draco" Sarah said desperately. "No I don't believe it what could be useful to me except he is a sadistic bastard just like his father!" I yelled. "No he is nothing like his father it's not true," she said. "HE IS EXACTLY LIKE HIS FATHER!" I yelled. "GET OUT!" Sarah said in a deadly voice that was as cold as ice. I ran from the room unable to believe that my girlfriend would become friends with the likes of Malfoy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sarah's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Oh my god I can't believe I just did that. I just sent my boyfriend away and screamed at him over Draco. Well considering that my opinion has changed drastically maybe it is a good thing. I still feel guilty but I guess that's something I have to put up with. "Sarah I was awake through the whole thing sorry about that and if you don't want to go and face those Gryffindorks. Sorry it's a habit but yes if you don't want to go and face them you can come to my privet rooms for a while." Draco said. "Of course I would love to go to your rooms. But wouldn't you not want to be seen with a Gryffindork such as myself." I said testing him. "Not at the least in fact I would be delighted to be seen with you in public," he said. "Well then why don't we go?" I said. "Yes lets slip out of here before Madam Pomphrey finds us." He said. We ran down the hallway when I started to drop behind Draco. "You okay Sarah?" he asked. "Just a bit winded I think," I said lying through my teeth. "No your not you're still sick and you still haven't had anything too eat. Damn I knew I forgot something. Now come here," Draco said. "Malfoy if you are trying something I will kill you," I said suspiciously. "Back to Malfoy is it I'll get made later. Well anyways I'm not going to hurt you so come here and call me Draco it's my name," he said. "Fine Drake I'm coming," I said then I walked over to him. He suddenly hoisted my up and threw me over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed. Draco ignored me and then I gave up on that. "If you drop me I will so kill you," I said. "I'm not going to drop you Sarah, anyways you're so easy to carry because you are too light. Now shut up so I can get to my rooms then order you some food" he said. After we got to Draco's rooms he put me down on his bed and walked to the fireplace and told the house elves to get us some breakfast. I walked around his bedroom. It was white walls and there was mahogany furniture. The bed had white hangings just a shade darker than the walls and the bed had black silk sheets and a black duvet. There really wasn't much of a space. After Draco had finished ordering he turned to me and said, "You can use my bathroom to change into the clothes that you grabbed after Potter dropped them. I'm going to change in here so just knock when you're coming out." "Ok I'll be right back," I said. "oh Sarah incidentally if you can help it try not to dress like a slut," Draco said. "Oh Draco I don't think it's possible I mean Margo has the worst dress sense." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Margo's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I'm worried about Sarah I haven't seen here since yesterday and I gave Harry clothes to give to her and I haven't seen him since that either. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Harry's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe she likes Malfoy its stupid I mean he's a jackass. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sarah's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Drake I'm coming out," I said. "Ok," he shouts back. I walk out and Drake was standing there in just a pair of boxers. As per expected they were black silk. "DRACO!" I wailed. I shut my eyes tight and then when a hand was laid softly on my shoulder I opened my eyes. "Draco Malfoy you do know that when most people say come in they are usually fully dressed." I said. "Sorry Miss Bramley but I thought you could come in and start eating breakfast while I finished getting dressed." Draco answered. "Don't you dare call me that Draco," I said. He lead me over to a small table that had some food on it. "Now eat," Draco instructed. I picked up a piece of toast and put a bit of butter on it. Draco was getting dressed but was watching me from the corner of his eye. "You aren't going to get away with just eating that even if I have to feed you myself" he said. I just stared at him. He was standing before me looking perfect. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants that were tailored to his fit, he was wearing a baby blue tight shirt and an open black shirt over top of that, and his hair was left loose just barley falling in his eyes. He turned away so I couldn't see his face. He took something out of his closet that was on the side of the room. He sat down on the bed not facing me and a soft song filled the room. He had a CD player with him. Of all the things. But the song fit his life perfectly. Together for some odd reason we started singing.  
  
Black eyes, I don't need em Blue tears, gimme freedom  
  
Positively never going back I won't live where things are so out of whack No more rollin with the punches No more usin or abusing  
  
I'd rather die standing Than live on my knees Begging please - no more  
  
Black eyes - I don't need em Blue tears - gimme freedom Black eyes - all behind me Blue tears'll never find me now  
  
Definitely found my self-esteem Finally - I'm forever free to dream No more cryin in the corner No more excuses - no more bruises  
  
I'd rather die standing Than live on my knees Begging please - no more  
  
Black eyes - I don't need em Blue tears - gimme freedom Black eyes - all behind me Blue tears'll never find me now  
  
I'd rather die standing Than live on my knees, begging please .  
  
Black eyes - I don't need em Blue tears - gimme freedom Black eyes - all behind me Blue tears'll never find me now  
  
It's all behind me, they'll never find me now  
  
Find your self-esteem and be forever free to dream(1)  
  
"Oh my god Draco," I said going to sit beside him giving him a hug. "I didn't know that you could sing," "Well neither did I know that you could sing," Draco said. "Well lets see what other songs you have on here," I said. "Oh I like this song, my parents always liked it and it reminds me of them," I started singing it and Draco joined me  
  
Hush now, my baby  
  
Be still love, don't cry  
  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
  
Sleep and remember  
  
My lullaby  
  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
  
Drift on a river  
  
That flows through my arms  
  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
  
I see you smiling  
  
So peaceful and calm  
  
And holding you, I'm smiling too  
  
Here in my arms  
  
Safe from all harm holding you, I'm smiling too *Here I crawled into Draco's lap and they were humming the tune* Hush now, my baby  
  
Be still, Love, don't cry  
  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
  
And I'll be with you when you dream Here in my arms safe from all harm Holding you I'm smiling too  
  
Sleep and Remember this river lullaby  
  
And I'll be with you when you dream Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
  
I'll be with you when you dream(2)  
  
I was crying at the end of the song. I missed my parents so much. Draco hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and curled myself up. Suddenly I was picked up by his strong arms. Then I was gently set on my feet. "Why?" I asked. "You are supposedly going out with Potter remember. Though you may not have it that way I can't let you cheat on him. As much as I hate him I can't let him find out that you get happier from me. Especially in public. Now come you're going to eat and then you are going to go and find Harry." Draco said instantly. "What!" I said, "You said I could stay here." "Yes for a while but you have to go and face your fears now" "Fine then" I said, "but you said after breakfast," "Sarah if you don't eat then I will feed you," Draco said then flinched at what he said. "Please" I whimpered. "No" he said. "Fine" I said in a hard voice. I sat down and started eating a piece of toast. I then got up to leave. When I reached the door Draco grabbed my waist and drug me back to the table. He loaded up a plate of eggs and bacon. "Now eat it all Sarah," he said. While I did this song came on:  
  
How do you explain the way that stars just Hang way up in the sky How do you explain the way rain goes away Whenever you walk by  
  
It's a mystery just how life can lead To a place you've never been You've okay knocked on that door A hundred times before, when it Suddenly let you in  
  
I don't know why I've been blessed to love someone like you I don't know why I must confess, I only know I do  
  
And how do you explain they way My world has changed right before my eyes And how do you explain they way you Gave me wings When I swore I could never fly  
  
It's a mystery what you've done for me I'm at a place I've never been I've knocked on that door A hundred times before Now you've suddenly let me in  
  
In my heart, I won't question I'll just lay here in your arms (3)  
  
"Well that is different we find out that Draco has feelings and the next day we know he has a heart too," I said. "Well yeah I do but don't tell anyone," Draco said. I had finished breakfast so I got up to leave.  
  
How about that chapter. (1) Black eyes, Blue tears by Shania Twain. (2) River Lullaby by Amy Grant. (3) Only Know I Do by Adam Gregory. 


	4. Chapter Four getting used to

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I can't believe she did that to me. She likes Potty and Weasel more than me now. All because he's famous I don't believe it. She is now smiling at me like there's nothing wrong. It hurts so much I have to get out of here. I get up and leave. Hearing footsteps behind me I don't turn around. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sarah' Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ( ) Draco's thoughts Sarah's thoughts Drake wasn't being reasonable so when I caught up to him I turned him around and put the full body bind spell on him. He glared at me. "If I let this off you can't run away and you have to talk to me ok I need to know why you are hurt and angry," I said. He looked surprised when I said hurt. He made a little sound that I took for a yes and I took off the spell. "Why are you angry at me?" I asked. "You like Potty and Weasel better than me," he answered sulking childishly. "Draco stop sulking you look like your 5. I like Harry and Ron sure. But I love you and you I like the best I swear," I said truthfully. Draco's look softened. "Then why were you hugging and kissing them?" he asked trying to harden his resolve. "I was because they agreed to something that will be very difficult for them because they are my friends. You of all people should know I always am hugging and kissing people," I said. "Alright Sarah, how did you feel my emotions though?" Drake asked. "I really don't know Drake all of the sudden I felt all this anger rushing out of somewhere and I placed it on you for some reason I guess because it seemed logical, I am rambling so none of this probably makes sense to you," I said. "Actually it makes some things clearer, also there is the fact I can tell you are confused because your emotions are running through me, Sarah have you ever heard of soul mates?" asked Drake. I didn't answer for a few minutes. "Sarah have you heard of soul mates," Drake asked again. "Yeah I remember reading something about it, but you don't think we are do you?" I asked. "It could be a possibility, I mean we can't sleep without each other and we can feel each others emotions, so you never know," Drake said. "Do you think we should tell someone like Dumbledore?" I asked him. "No I think we should test it. Lets try and stay away from each other and see if we can still feel emotions and can't sleep," said Drake. "Alright I guess, see you later," I said then quickly kissed his cheek. I walked back to the great hall. "What was that about?" asked Margo. "Oh nothing but I can't see Draco for a week or so," I said casually. "Yeah I get my best friend back!" said Margo loudly. I then realized I hadn't been a good friend to Margo in the last few days I was so caught up in my own life that I had taken for granted the fact that she was there. I resolved to fix that soon. Mia Margo and I ran to potions because we were going to be late. We got there just before the bell. Luckily Snape wasn't there yet so we had time to get our things out. That class was one of the longest in my life. I kept trying not to stare at Drake and when I did I found that he was staring at me too. When I got out of that class I ran to my next class and sat there doing homework. All of the sudden I felt fear coursing through my body. I wondered what was wrong with Drake. I don't know how or why but I just thought Drake you ok? and then I got an answer (yes) I was so shocked I jumped out of my chair. Then I fainted. When I woke up I went around and did my homework normally. That night I wrote out something special for someone special. The next day when the mail came Margo got a special note. This is what it read: God knows that everyone needs Companionship and cheer, He knew that people need someone Whose thoughts are always near.  
  
He knew they need someone kind To lend a helping hand, Someone to gladly take the time To care and understand.  
  
God knew that we all need someone To share each happy day, To be a source of courage When troubles come our way.  
  
Someone to be true to us Whether near or far apart, So someone whose love we'll always hold And treasure it in our hearts.  
  
That's why God gave us friends  
  
From Your Bestest Friend.  
  
This was blared out in front of the entire populace of Hogwarts. Margo was shocked, and then she broke down and ran out of the room. I slowly followed her so she had time to get a grip on herself. When I got out there she said, "Sarah you are my best friend ever." Then as presumed she gave me a bone breaking hug. Laughing we fell down. "Come on Marmo, we have to get to our first class," I said. We ran down the hall to our first class. For the rest of the week I never slept for it never came and I didn't try and contact Drake again. After the week was up he sent me a letter and told me to meet him in his rooms tonight at 7:00 and the password was "sexy princess" and bring some pj's because we both needed sleep. I read that letter and blushed so much. I also made the resolution not to bring my pj's. I went through the day almost getting several detentions because I was only thinking about seeing Draco and also I hadn't slept in a week so I was sort of distracted the whole day. At dinner I kept glancing at him until Margo punched me in the arm. "OW!" I said in a whining tone. "Stop staring Sarah," she said, "Also I know what the password means and he is totally devout to you to have that as his password your one lucky bitch." "Ya I am," I said in a superior tone. "Come on prep we have to go because it is going to take you all of the hour and a half to get ready for this knowing you," Margo said. "All right lets go Margo, but first I have to go and 'borrow' something," I said. We ran down the halls to Draco's room and when we got there I went in and took one of his shirts. We ran back to the common room so hopefully nobody noticed that we had gone to Drake's. When we got up there true to Margo's word it took me right down to the last second to get ready. By that time I was wearing, a black mini skirt (borrowed off of Margo), a long silver shirt that had a split down the front right before my belly button and parted to the end of my skirt (borrowed off of Mia), my big black boots that came up to my knees, and girly knee high socks that were white (borrowed from Ginny). As for my make up and hair it was done by all three of them. My hair was done by Margo who made it really long and black and straight as a bored adding a bit of a flip at the end it came down to my waist. Both Ginny and Mia did my make up. My eyes were silver and my mascara was black with the tips ended blood red. My lips had blood red lipstick on and I was borrowing a silver necklace with a wolf on it from Margo. At 7:00 I ran out of the common room heading for Drake's room though I was already late. When I got there I panted out the password 'sexy princess' and went inside. The room was totally different from the last time I had seen it. The walls were still red but the bed had emerald green pillows and a black comforter and purple sheets. There were candles everywhere all lit. It looked really romantic all in all but I knew that Drake wasn't the romantic type and we had both agreed that we wouldn't do anything until we had talked to Dumbledore about what has happened between us. All of the sudden Drake came out looking sinfully delicious. He was wearing black cords and were just a tiny bit too big showing off his emerald green boxers, and he had a white shirt underneath a partially done up deep blue shirt. His hair was down as usual for his rooms when he was out he still had it gelled up. He saw me and literally his jaw dropped. I ran towards him almost falling over my boots but making it look natural. He grabbed me up in a hug and swung me around. We went and sat on the couch before the fire. I took off my boots and pulled my legs up on the couch so I could curl up beside him. "Are you as tired as I am?" he asked. "I guess so I haven't slept all week," I answered. "Neither have I not that that's abnormal though but after a few good nights sleep you do get used to it," Drake answered. "Is there any reason for all the candles and the sudden change in decoration?" I asked. "Not really except for the fact that you have made a big change in my life and my room always reflects changes in my life so ya that's about it," Drake said. I felt a big rush of confused feelings run through me. "What are you so confused about?" I asked. "Oh, nothing," he replied. I leaned onto his shoulder and kissed his cheek. It was nice to just sit here with Drake and watch the fire. "So do you believe me now?" Draco asked all of the sudden. "Ya I guess it's true, I still think we should talk to Dumbledore though because it may just be some sort of fluke," I answered, "now can we please not talk anymore of this tonight I am very tired." "Then lets get changed and get ready for bed," Draco said. "I be in the bathroom," I said and went in there. When I came out I had on his shirt and my glasses. "I didn't know you wore glasses," Drake said. "Well you never asked did you?" I said back to him. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked. "Because it's comfy and now it's my shirt I stole it fair and square," I said and jumped in the bed. Drake stuck his tongue out at me and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and the lights went out. I was pulled up against Drake and we fell asleep in that position. The next morning I was awoke by Drake as he rolled me out of his arms and walked across the room. In his green boxers every curve of his body was shown off. I just lay there and looked at him. It wasn't such a bad sight. He saw me and pulled me out of bed. "Aw," I said, "I wanted to stay in bed and watch you walk around in your boxers all morning." "Well we do have to go and see Dumbledore so be good," he said. "Fine," I said fake pouting. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed into a black floor length skirt that had a slit up onside and a white long sleeved top, my hair (back to strawberry blonde and very long) was pulled up into a pony tail and braided. I went back out to his room and Drake was ready. He was wearing black tailored pants and a crisp black shirt. He held out his arm and I linked my arm with his and we walked out and up to Dumbledore's quarters. When we got there he asked, "And what do I owe to seeing you two getting along at such an early time on a Saturday morning?" "Well Professor Dumbledore we were wondering about something and thought that it would probably be easiest to tell you about it to see if it is true," Draco said. "Well let's here it," said Dumbledore. I looked at Draco and he nudged me. "Oh, Draco and I think that we might possibly be soul mates," I said looking a bit embarrassed that I was the one asking. "And how did you come to this conclusion," he asked. "Well at first we couldn't sleep unless we were together," said Drake. "But thinking it may be hormones we just ignored it," I added. "Well not being able to get any sleep without your mate does indicate that soul mates could be there," Dumbledore said. "Well we decided to give it a break and if we couldn't sleep at all then we would come see you and that is why we are here, but there is also the additional I can feel Dray. Draco's feelings and I talked to him through our minds somehow but we only did that once," I said finishing off. "Well lets try this out, Sarah you concentrate on something and think about talking to Draco, Draco you just see if you can hear her," Dumbledore said. This is really strange (Yeah I know) "We did it," I said reverting to normal speech so Dumbledore would know. "Can we do this at long distances?" Drake asked. "Of course, now lets see, Sarah must be moved at once to your rooms Draco so this bond can finish," Dumbledore said. "Alright but I don't want to leave all my friends, most of them would hate me for leaving them especially to be moving in with Draco." I said. "Well to make it better for that you could tell most of your friends that you had a big fight in one of the halls and I'm making you live together so that you two get along. Well you could tell that to the friends that don't know anything about you and Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore looking at me pointedly, "Also the less people that know of this the better." "Alright Professor," we said and walked out of the office. You know this isn't nearly as strange as I thought it would be (ya almost as if it's meant to be) Uh Dray it is meant to be I mean we are soul mates (shut up) alright dear I thought cheekily. Dray ran up behind me and pulled me off the ground spinning me around then he put me back down and hugged me. Dray I have to go get my stuff from my rooms (God damn, I do love you and you'd be good for a quick shag but having you hanging around my rooms with your stuff underfoot the horrors) Hey I resent that (Meh resent away) I left at the point or there really was going to be a fight. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Margo's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ As I saw Sarah waltz into the common room I motioned for her to come up to our rooms. "So how did it go?" I asked. "It's all good, I have something to tell you but I can't tell anyone else but you, Mia, Gin, Harry, and Ron. Dray and I are soul mates and we have to live in the same room so to secure the bond or something," she said. "Do you want me too go and get the rest of them so you can tell them right now," I asked. "No because I have to ask Dray if its okay with him that I tell that many people," Sarah said. "Need any help with anything right now?" I asked. "you could help me pack everything," Sarah said. "Ok," I agreed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sarah's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Once Margo and I were done packing all my things I shrunk them and then concentrated for a second Dray? (yeah) can you come to the gryffy common room and pick me up (do you mean that literally) oh yes Dray I really want you to come here and carry me around for a while (shut up and get to the point) I want you to come cause I have something to say too you and I don't want to be in your rooms because I want to be safe (fine but I am going to get you for the comment, are you sure this talk won't lead to sex later) NO (ok ok you hurt my ears) serves you right I'm not a slut I turned and saw Marmo staring at me. "What," I asked. "You're eyes were unfocused for a while and when I said something you didn't answer," she answered. "Sorry I forgot to tell you something. Dray and I can talk to each other through our minds it is very interesting," I said apologizing. "that's ok but I think Drake will be waiting so you better go talk to him now," Marg answered. "Kay bye Marmo see ya soon," I said walking out of the common room. At the entrance there was Dray. "Hey honey," I said. "Alright Sarah what did you want to talk about?" Dray asked. I wanted to know if it was okay with you if I tell some people about us being soul mates Dray didn't answer. I already told someone though "Sarah, do you really think that I'm going to make you keep a secret from some of your best friends," Dray said. I looked up hopeful I thought he was mad. (Sarah I love you I don't want to make you keep secrets) Thank you Then Dray picked me up and twirled me around. After he put me down I said, "Race you to our room." I started running luckily there was no one down that hall at the time while we forgot ourselves. 


	5. Chapter Five The Surprises

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When I finally caught up to Sarah she was talking to my portrait. My portrait was a young girl that aged as I did. Her name was Jocelyn and she liked to have conversations with me about anything. She was also very good at giving advice. (Sarah) Ya Dray "Boo," I said. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "Draco Malfoy don't do that!" Sarah said. (Sorry Sar) Sokay, now let me in (Alright) "Jocelyn, Sarah here is going to be staying with me from now on and she has the right to change the password too, also 'aimez de la douleur, et de la douleur de la haine'," I said making the painting swing forward. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sarah's Point of View ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I looked at Dray curiously I wouldn't have thought he could speak French but I guess he was an aristocrat. He caught me looking and said, "I guess you want to know what it means?" "No I already know what it means French is a mandatory course at my old school I took to it well. It means 'love from pain, and pain from hate' I like it though I don't approve of you brooding." I said. "ainsi vous vous pensez êtes futé vous faites?" "je me connais suis futé mais vous pas," "wieder gekommen," "Excuse me," "I know a bit of German and a bit of Latin but not much," "Well excuse me," I said. Dray jumped on me and tackled me to the bed, tickling me. "HEY!" I screamed. I got up and slumped. "Hehehe, silly Sarah," "Well sorry Dray but I have to go and do something, I'll be back soon, now you can unpack my stuff," I said pulling out my trunk and resizing it. Dray groaned. I waltzed out of there and quickly stopped to talk to Jocelyn. "Jocie I want to change the password to 'Kizzy' alright. Don't tell Dray, he can be stuck out here for a while too, also don't let him come out till all my stuff gets put away," I said waltzing away. I got back to the Gryffy common room and walked through the portrait. "Margo I need you Mia, Ginny, Ron, and Harry in our room pronto," I said going upstairs. As soon as I sat down everyone came in. "Alright you guys I have something to tell you I have already told Margo but you guys can't spread it around and can't over react. I am soul mates with Draco," I said. "Really?" Ginny asked. "Yes," I answered. "Cool," said Ron, "I always hoped that soul mates were real I guess you were lucky to find yours." "I'm glad you're happy Sarah," Harry said. Mia just smiled and winked. "Thanks for being so supportive guys," I said. Everyone said, "You're welcome." Then they left. "Margo we have to go to Dumbledore again remember," I said. "Ya lets go," she answered. As we walked down we discussed what we were going to say. We got to the gargoyle and it opened for us. As we walked up the stairs we heard something disturbing. "Dumbledore you are not going to have my son staying with that mudblood are you?" a sharp masculine voice asked. "Mr. Malfoy your son has broken the rules one to many times where Miss. Bramley is concerned and there was something needed to be done, good day," Dumbledore said. I stared, shocked, at the door. I slumped over in a faint. When I came too I was in Dumbledore's office. I sat up and looked around. "Good Miss. Bramley you are awake," Dumbledore said. "What happened?" I asked. "You unfortunately fainted after overhearing a conversation between Mr. Malfoy and I. Do not worry though I have informed Mr. Malfoy that his father is upset over what has happened so he doesn't get caught off guard. Now what was the reason that you came here in the first place." "Margo and I came here because as you know we come from Muggle schools and we thought it would be interesting if we could take some of their traditions and used them here," Margo said. "Such as?" Dumbledore asked leaning forwards with anticipation. "Well at my our schools we would have dances almost every month, and both of us are willing to help set up and plan them. We could have one in like a couple of weeks its just a time for everyone to relax. We could make a theme for one at Halloween and have everyone come in costume and award prizes. Also we had something called a yearbook at our schools and thought it would be fun to have one here," I said. "A year book?" Dumbledore asked. "It is a small book that has every ones picture in it and there are pages of fun things that happen through the year and you can get people to sign them," Margo explained. "I think these are great ideas, are you sure you can convince the children to follow them though," Dumbledore asked. "Of course we can it just takes the right touch everyone wants to have fun," I said confidently. "Is that all you had to ask?" Dumbledore asked. "Well we have some more things to talk to you about but they will wait until Christmas break," Margo said. "Just tell me when you want to have one of these dances and I will tell you if we can," Dumbledore said. "A week from Friday," I said. "Alright girls," Dumbledore said. We walked out of the office and down the stairs talking animatedly about the themes that we wanted. "Bye Margo I'm going to go and talk to Drake," I said turning down the hall. Down that hall I saw a very irate Draco Malfoy. "Sarah what have you done?!" he asked. "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. "First Jocie won't let me out of the room then after I went and talked to Dumbledore after putting your stuff away I couldn't get back in!" he exclaimed. "Oops I forgot to tell you I changed the password," I said. Turning to Jocie I said, "Kizzy." The portrait opened and I went inside followed by Drake. "KIZZY! KIZZY! WHAT KIND OF PASSWORD IS KIZZY!" Drake yelled. Dray calm down (but but KIZZY) Then change it, but tell me first (I will). He then went out and talked to Jocie. Coming back inside Drake said, "the password is l'amour éternel, la mort de marques semblent comme moins d'option." "Draco Malfoy 'eternal love, makes death seem like less of an option' is even less of an appropriate password than cinnamon is," I exclaimed. (so that's what kizzy meant) well ya its Hebrew (Sarah lets go to bed) Alright I guess it is getting late I started moving towards the bed then I thought its only 12pm bastard its only noon anyways I have to go and meet Margo about a dance (dance?) you'll see when everyone else does bye love I thought kissing Drakes cheek. I walked out of the room and told Jocie the new password is 'Niez votre père et refusez votre nom, ou si vous pas, pour être mais assermenté mon amour' and that she was to tell Dray. I walked to the Gryffy common room and entered. "Hey Sarah, looking for someone?" Mia asked. "Yeah I'm looking for Margo do you know where she is?" I asked. "I think she's up in our room but I'll come and help look," she answered. "Ok you can help us with something else," I said mysteriously. We walked up the stairs and into our room then came out slamming the door and covering our eyes. "MARGO!" I screamed. I heard a loud oops and a groan. "Ok you guys can come in now," she said from the door. I opened the door on a very red faced Margo and a disappointed Blaise who quickly started blushing and left. We walked in and I commented lightly. "well that was a side of Blaise I never expected to see." "Sarah," Margo whined. "Alright, alright, is it ok if Mia joins us in our plans?" I asked Margo. "Course," she said. "Well girls are you going to tell me what's going on," Mia asked. "Well Margo and I asked Dumbledore and he said it was ok if we planned some dances this year and the first one is a week from Friday," I said. "So what we have to do is think of a theme announce the dance to the school get decorations and food," Margo finished. "You guys feed ideas to me and I will record them," I said grabbing some purple paper and one of Margo's fuzzy pens off her desk. "It could be cross dresser" Margo said. "or Hawaiian," Mia said. "or romance" "Victorian" "country" "beach" "Night club" "ok girls that's good," I said finishing my word, "I think it should be Victorian but the dresses are hard to find and the guys wouldn't want to come, so how about beach party." "That should be good everyone could come in bathing suits or shorts and t-shirts. We could ask Dumbledore how to charm the hall so it would be warm and we could bewitch the walls so it looked like a beach and get some sand and then we could have a little concession stand and stuff," Mia said. "Ok gurls we are on a roll now the food we need the house elves to make," I said. "pop," "chips" "chocolate bars" "popcorn" "alchohol" "That's good excluding the alchohol we don't need drunks there," I said shooting a look at Margo who suggested it. "then we are done for tonight, now Sarah I need your help with something, so Mia if you have something to do we don't mind if you go and do it," Margo said. "actually I have some homework to do," Mia said leaving. "So Margo what do you need my help with," I asked. "Can you help me choose a color to dye my hair," Margo asked. "Are you doing it the Muggle way or the magic way," I insisted. "Magic because I can get more highlights," Margo answered. "alright then I think you should dye it the really dark blue black colour with some faint silver highlights," I said. "Can you do the spell I don't remember," asked Margo. "a cor e os destaques do cabelo fazem a seu cabelo o preto azul com destaques de prata," I said and suddenly Margo's hair was a really dark black that looked blue with very faint silver highlights that you could only see if the light hit it right and it was down to her feet. "Anyways Margo it looks good and I should be going its 9:00 and Drake will be waiting for me," I said leaving the room. Walking down the hall I heard (Sarah hurry up I want to sleep) I'm coming I answered. Turning down the corridor the portrait opened and I climbed into the room. There was standing an upset looking Draco Malfoy. He muttered something at me and I saw his wand was pointing at me and I felt something change. I quickly looked in the mirror I had blond and green hair. I muttered something at him and his hair turned red and gold. We started at each other for 5 minutes and then I started laughing. "What's so funny," Dray asked. "These charms aren't going to wear off for at least a week or so because of our anger," I answered. "Are you serious?" he gasped. I nodded. Dray then tackled me and pinned me to the bed. Kissing me he straddled me and locked his arms around me waist. I suddenly panicked and tried to get away. Dray let go as soon as he felt me struggling. I ran into the bathroom to collect myself. What's wrong I thought, after constructing a barrier between Dray and me, this shouldn't be happening I can't have sex with him not now. I collected my thoughts and came out of the bathroom in long sleeved pj's. I settled in bed and tried falling asleep because Draco was reading a book. I eventually fell asleep. I woke in the middle of the night and reached around the bed for Dray. I heard a soft song in my head. I opened my eyes and Dray was slowly walking around the room with a CD player in hand softly singing. We were born the same day  
  
We even think the same way  
  
It couldn't be more right  
  
We are what they call a perfect match  
  
It's something that you can't touch  
  
Down to the last bone, you're my baby  
  
But to be honest  
  
There's just one thing  
  
A part that is missing  
  
You don't seem to care at all  
  
Tell me, tell me, baby  
  
How come you don't wanna love me  
  
Don't you know that I can't breathe without you  
  
Tell me, tell me, just how  
  
What am I supposed to do right now  
  
Why can't you love me?  
  
Why-y, tell me, my baby  
  
Now from the moment we met  
  
I thought that I was all set  
  
How could I be so wrong  
  
Now I'm hearing that you're seeing someone new  
  
And I wanna know who  
  
But does he love you love like I do?  
  
You're my baby  
  
But I promise you this one thing  
  
Whatever that's missing  
  
I will make it up to you  
  
So tell me baby (1)  
  
Suddenly, Dray tripped over one of my shoes and fell on the ground the discman skipped a couple of songs. Dray being a person like me who can't live without music knew exactly what the song was a started singing without skipping a beat  
  
I just don't understand  
  
Why you're running from a good man baby  
  
Why you wanna turn your back on love  
  
Why you've already given up  
  
See I know you've been hurt before  
  
But I swear I'll give you so much more  
  
I swear I'll never let you down  
  
Cause I swear it's you that I adore  
  
And I can't help myself babe  
  
Cause I think about you constantly  
  
and my heart gets no rest over you  
  
You can call me selfish  
  
But all I want is your love  
  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
  
You can call me unperfect  
  
But who's perfect?  
  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
What's wrong with being selfish?  
  
You can call me selfish  
  
But all I want is your love  
  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
  
You can call me unperfect  
  
But who's perfect?  
  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
What's wrong with being selfish?  
  
You can call me selfish  
  
But all I want is your love  
  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
  
You can call me unperfect  
  
But who's perfect?  
  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you What's wrong with being selfish? But all I want is your love  
  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
  
You can call me unperfect  
  
But who's perfect?  
  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you (2)  
  
I went up behind Dray and unplugged his headphones. Leaning against his back I put my head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. (That song kind of relates to our relationship) Not really because you don't have to worry because you have my love, and I don't feel selfish for having your love (Je t'aime) me too I walked with Dray over to the table and plugged the CD player into the speakers soft music crept through the room. Slowly we started dancing together.  
If it wasn't the ocean  
  
Wasn't the breezes Wasn't the white sand There might be no need If I could sleep through the cold nights If I could breath and eat Or if I had Worked all summer maybe I wouldn't feel so humble  
  
Oh you It's always you  
  
It's always you  
If red roses weren't so lovely  
  
If wine didn't taste so good If stars weren't so romantic Then I coulda what I should  
  
Oh you It's always you It's always you  
  
Oh you It's always you It's always you  
  
If your love I could command it Get your head To understand it I'd go twice Around the world Even though I may not find it  
  
Oh you It's always you It's always you  
  
Oh you It's always you It's always you  
  
Oh you It's always you It's always you  
  
Oh you It's always you It's always you(3)  
  
At the end Dray twirled me around bent me over and kissed me. he then picked me up turned off the CD player and said, "Now it's time for all good girls to go to sleep," Dray said. "But this good girl doesn't sleep well without her soul mate. So it is time for him to come to bed too," I said. "Tonight I am sleeping on the couch because you and me in that bed right now wouldn't equal sleep," Dray said setting me on the bed and tucking me in. "But, but," I said. "Goodnight Sarah," Dray said kissing my forehead. I rolled over and closed my eyes. I heard the sound of clothes being shed and dropped on the floor. I rolled back over and opened my eyes. He was getting undressed right in front of me. I stuck my tongue out of him and allowed myself to ogle his perfect body. Then just to tease me he went and lay down on the couch. I was so perfectly mad at him I rolled over and went to sleep. In the morning when I woke up I backed into his body. Playfully I elbowed him in the ribs and pinched his sides. He rolled over onto his back and muttered something about bludgers and stupid potter taking his girl. I poked him forcefully in the side so I could get to the bottom of this. "Thank you for waking me from a perfectly awful dream," Dray said as soon as he opened his eyes. "So what was this dream about?" I asked. "Well, Harry stole you and we were playing quidditch and a bludger was following me," he answered. "So a little over protective. Well anyways why are you in my bed?" I asked. "Your bed I believe this is my room, anyways I needed to sleep so I could do my homework today," he answered. "Mine is done so I get to relax," I said smirking at him. I got up and grabbed some clothes. I stole Drake's tie and grabbed a shirt and skirt of mine and went into the bathroom to get changed. When I came back out all that Drake had done was changed his boxers from green to black. I grabbed a pair of black slacks out of his dresser and started to pull them up his legs when he finally opened his eyes. "Oh my god," was all Dray said. What I thought mischievously. (incredibly erotic scene laid before my eyes) Glad you like it I thought, now stand up he stood and I finished pulling up his pants having quite a bit of difficulty with the zipper because I didn't want to touch him but it wouldn't go up. I finally got it up and went and got Drake's shirt. I felt his body press against mine as I lent into the closet (planning on finishing dressing me) but of course I pulled out a shirt and turned around and was met with the sight of Drake's upper chest. I placed a kiss on his chest. Dray took a step back and leaned forward tipping my head forward and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I pulled away and started putting the shirt on Dray. I buttoned it up an accidentally brushed one of his nipples I had the feeling that he bit his lip to keep in a moan. When I finished he grabbed me by my tie and kissed me hungrily. Then he finally noticed something was different. "You're wearing my tie," he said. "I know," I answered, "Well I think we should go for breakfast now." "Can't we stay here and order in," Dray whined. "No because people would think something is strange we wouldn't spend any more time than necessary together remember," I told him sternly. "Well aren't people going to think you're weird for wearing my tie?" he asked. "Well you can pretend to put a spell on it to make it green and silver," I said, "don't you think I'm sexy wearing your tie." I waltzed out of the room and pulled Dray out with me. As soon as we got to the great hall I started pulling Dray towards me because we had to sit together as 'punishment'. He pretended to mutter something and pointed his wand at me and then I let my tie become visible to everyone. I pretended to be mad with Drake and muttered something to him. I then sat down by Margo, Mia, and Ginny. I looked at them and smiled then with my head I put up and obscuring charm and then an illusion so it seemed that we were just talking and looking at each other occasionally. As soon as I had that in place I burst out laughing. Margo's hair looked like every strand had collided with a weed wacker. It was all different lengths but it was relatively close to the regular way she had it. I just laughed and then said, "Margo I'll fix it I guess you had some problems with the spell." "No shite Sherlock," she said as I straightened her hair. "Sarah what I would like to know is why is your hair green and blond and Draco's gold and red?" Mia asked. "Well it's because he got mad at me for some reason and shot this spell at me and I shot it back and it sorta won't come out for several days now because of our anger," I answered. "So I guess you stole his tie to match your hair too," Ginny asked. "Yeah, she did, how did you know though I thought that our spell was fool proof," Dray asked. "You muttered the words for too long Draco," I said, "Even I could tell." He stuck his tongue out at me. "Can I ask a question?" Margo asked. "Why not?" I said knowing I would get one anyways. "How are we to know that you are soul mates as you say when you seem to ignore each other or be childish," Margo said. "What do you need to prove?" Dray asked. "How about a nice little kiss?" she said. Dray turned me towards him grabbed my tie and lent me backwards and kissed me hard on the lips. After a few seconds we let up for air. "Happy now?" I asked Margo, "cause I sure am." To make sure I proved my point and to make sure they didn't ask again I did an obscuring spell but not a sound proof one and started moaning and said, "Oh Dray, oh." Dray was staring at me so I grabbed his crotch and he moaned. I let him get himself together and then I undid the spell. They were looking at us horrified. Dray started laughing heartily. I took off the obscuring spell and dragged Margo up to the teachers table to make and announcement. Dumbledore placed 'snorus' on us so our voices were magically enhanced. "Excuse me," I said. Nobody listened. "SHUT UP!" Margo yelled. The sound vibrated off the walls it was so silent. "Thank you," I said, "anyways a week from this Friday there is going to be the first ever school dance at Hogwarts. There is a beach theme so that means dress in shorts t-shirts or bathing suits." Dumbledore took of the charm and then said, "And Miss. Bramley and Mr. Malfoy shall be attending together as well." I pretended to glare at him and at Draco while Dray glared at me. in my head I heard (YES YES THANK YOU OLD MAN) you are so mean to Dumbledore (meh) take it back (or) Do you ever want to touch me again? (Sorry sorry I take it all back) That's a good boy now we really need to get back to your room so you can finish your homework Mr. all this was said while I walked back to the Gryffy table. I grabbed Dray's elbow and we walked out of the hall. I ran into Dumbledore outside. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much professor," I said enthusiastically. "You're welcome Miss. Bramley," he said, "you two are getting much closer but your bond won't be completed until something very significant happens you will find that out. I see that at least Miss. Bramley is getting proficient in wandless magic, I think that you should practice it too Mr. Malfoy it might come in handy sooner or later." "Goodbye professor we both have some homework to do," Dray said. that was rude (well I didn't want to be there for an hour I could feel a rant coming on) when we got to the portrait Dray said the password that was yet again new (Étant a profondément aimé par quelqu'un vous donne la force; aimer quelqu'un vous donne profondément le courage) I thought it was very cute. Going inside our room I went and dug through my things that had been put into a drawer, properly but I didn't know where anything was, and found my sketchbook. Grabbing a quill I sat down on the couch. Before I curled up I got up grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and changed into those. Curling up on the couch I watched the side profile of Dray doing his homework. Idly I began sketching him. It was a pretty accurate picture. Flipping through the book I looked at some of my first drawings little more than scratches. My first was a woman. I had many drawings of her. She looked like someone out of a dream. She was very beautiful. My next drawings were of fairies and imaginary creatures. All my pictures got better. I had a few sketches of Margo, Kyle, and Taylor in there. And my last sketch was Dray. Flipping to a new page I went over to the desk and grabbed a pencil. I drew a simple picture of Dray and me lying on a picnic matt together. Flipping to the next page I decided that I should draw a few serious pictures. Grabbing an eraser and a sharpener I conjured another desk and sat down at it. After deciding I was going to draw a panther I sat down and thought about what they looked like then started drawing. About an hour later I had gone through 1 pencil and half an eraser. Letting out a frustrated growl I got up and walked around. I had to shake it out and start off again fresh. I went into Dray's cupboard and grabbed his boom box. I went to my CD's book and grabbed out a CD that I stole from Margo. It was 'My Best Friends Wedding' CD. Flipping the switch I started the CD off softly but boosted the sound. I went back to my new desk and sat down looking at the picture. Listening to the music I figured out what I was missing. I filled it in and decided that was enough of that for today. Grabbing my gel pens I sketched a picture of Fawkes. I felt someone leaning over my shoulder as I grabbed my gold gel pen. (that's really good) not really "Yes it is Sarah, I never knew you could draw," Dray said. "Not many people do just you and Margo and Kyle, Taylor thinks I can sketch but she never really paid attention," I said. "Do you have any other hidden talents?" Dray asked. Turning away from my drawing I said, "I do but you should too. So you tell me something and then I'll tell you something." "Alright I can sing opera," Dray said. "Really that is so cool, I can sing but my highest note is d above high c," I said. "I was in martial arts for 3 years" "I was in jazz, ballet, and musical performance for 6 years." "I can figure skate," "I can also," "I can sketch but I never tried to draw really," "I can play piano, flute, clarinet, saxophone, and oboe." "I can play piano, drums, and electric guitar," "I can write fantasies," "I have written 3 stories and gotten them published." "I think we know quite enough about each other now," I finished. Getting up I dragged Dray over to the couch and cuddled up next to him. "Can I see your sketch book," Drake asked. "Sure don't mind my beginning ones they are really bad," I said grabbing it and bringing it over to Drake settling into his arms. Opening the book I tried to skip the first few pages but Dray stopped me. "I want to see how you did what," he said. He looked for a few minutes at all of my pictures of the lady and then when we got to my magical creatures he stopped on many of them. He was especially pleased with my ice fairy. I had to buy a lot of different shades of blue for that picture. After that section he came to the sketches of my friends. "You really just like to remember things don you?" he asked. I guess it makes sense I have had to have a way to hold on to everything when he got to the portrait of himself, he asked (When did you draw this?) while you were doing home work a couple hours ago (and I didn't even notice) he silently looked at the picture of us and the panther. Turning the page to the phoenix he summoned the gel pens and asked (will you finish it now?) but of course I said take the pens and the notebook. He summoned a portable table and flicked his hand at the boom box and the music turned off. As I started drawing Dray sang for me.  
  
Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
  
Silently the senses abandon their defences Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour  
  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
  
Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light  
  
And listen to the music of the night Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
  
And you'll live as you've never lived before Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
  
The darkness of the music of the night Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
  
Let your soul take you where you long to go  
  
Only then can you belong to me Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
  
To the harmony which dreams alone can write  
  
The power of the music of the night You alone can make my song take flight  
  
Help me make the music of the night(4) As he finished the song I put the finishing touches on my portrait of Fawkes. Standing up I ripped it out of my book. I'm going to go and give this to Dumbledore are you coming or staying (I'll come or you'll get mad. I'm going to change the password) stepping out of the room Dray stopped to talk to Jocie and then came and told me, "The new password is Le sang peut être plus épais qu'arrosent, mais l'amour est plus épais que n'importe quoi." As we walked down the hall I put on the façade of being put out by being anywhere near Dray. In my head I decided that we should probably get the bond over with I made a note to ask Hermione if she knew how to complete the bond. Walking up to the gargoyle it sprang open and Dumbledore was right behind us going into his office. "Hello would please accompany me upstairs?" he asked. We did so and when we got up there he asked, "Tea?" "No," Dray said. "Yes please," I answered. After fixing some tea Dumbledore asked, "Was there a particular reason you wanted to come and talk to me?" "Yes there were two reasons. First I want to give you this picture in appreciation for what you have done for us, and second if you hear loud explosions lately Draco and I are practicing our wandless magic to a more lengthy extent," I said. "Thank you for the tea Professor," I said getting up. (Are we leaving?) Yes after we walked down the stairs and got back to our rooms Dray attacked me. Kissing me he tickles my sides leaving me helpless. Dray please stop I need to do something special he did and once I caught my breath I kissed him hard on the lips. Pulling away I stood and concentrated before I opened my eyes I could feel Dray's hot stare. I quickly looked down. Everything was in place I was wearing a tight green tank top and a black mini skirt. On my feet there were a pair of black high heels. If I had planned it right I should have had on silver eyeshadow. I took a quick peek in the mirror to make sure I did. And then I grabbed my sketch book and a pencil and waltzed out the room. My last thought to Dray was Usted me ama porque soy hermoso, o es yo es hermoso porque usted me ama. (Vous êtes toujours beau mais il se développe pendant que je tombe amoureux de vous) I put up a mental block after that planning what to do to him when I got back. I climbed through the Gryffy portrait with a big smile on my face. Grabbing Mia I went up to our room and knocked this time. "Come on in," Margo said. Both of us walked in and Margo immediately saw my sketchbook. "Ooh oh what's new in this," she said grabbing it out of my hand. She flipped through the book only stopping to take a second look at the fire fairy her favourite. Once she got to to my new pictures she turned the pages slower. "The one of you and Drake is really good. Is it just out of your imagination?" she asked. "Yeah pretty much," I said. Flipping to the panther she looked and then asked, "What happened to the next one it got ripped out?" "I gave it to Dumbledore because it was a picture of Fawkes." I answered, "Anyways, that wasn't the reason I came here, now could I have my sketch book," I got it back from Margo, "Mia what do you know about soul mates?" "I know quite a bit about them I took out some books on them when I found out that you and Drake were soul mates," she said. "Well more specifically do you know how soul mates complete the bond?" I asked. "Um I need to talk with Margo about this before I said anything," Mia answered. Dragging Margo to one of the beds she whispered something in her ear. Margo said just loud enough for me to hear 'break it to her softly.' They came back and Mia asked, "What do you know about consummation?" "Ummmmm please don't let this be what I think it is," I said. "Sarah you have to have unprotected sex with Drake before the bond will be complete," Margo said. "No, no, bye," I said running out of the room. I ran out of the common room and back to Dray. Completely unaware of my surroundings I ran into Dray. "Sarah what's wrong?" he asked lifting me up and setting me on his lap. "Nothing you can do. Hold me I'm scared," I said. He held me tightly until I calmed down enough to speak. "Dray how much do you know about finishing the bond between soul mates?" I asked. "Not too much why?" asked Dray. "I just found out what we have to do to complete the bond," I answered. "Come now Sarah it can't be that bad," he said trying to comfort me. "But it is we have to. we we have to to have s s sex," I said. "Really are you sure," Dray asked. "Yes I asked Mia she said so," I said resigned. "Alright Sarah we don't have to like right now we can wait until you're ready," he said. Relieved I lent back onto his chest. Hugging me he sang softly lulling me off to sleep.  
  
Hush now, my baby  
  
Be still love, don't cry  
  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
  
Sleep and remember  
  
My lullaby  
  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
  
Drift on a river  
  
That flows through my arms  
  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
  
I see you smiling  
  
So peaceful and calm  
  
And holding you, I'm smiling too  
  
Here in my arms  
  
Safe from all harm holding you, I'm smiling too *Here Dray just hummed the tune* Hush now, my baby  
  
Be still, Love, don't cry  
  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
  
And I'll be with you when you dream Here in my arms safe from all harm Holding you I'm smiling too  
  
Sleep and Remember this river lullaby  
  
And I'll be with you when you dream Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
  
I'll be with you when you dream(5)  
  
Half asleep I managed to just open my eyes as Dray picked me up and put me on the bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow I fell asleep. When I woke up a couple hours later I saw Dray sitting on the couch writing something. I stretched languidly and got up. I went and sat next to Dray. He finished the sentence he was writing and closed the book. whatcha writing? (just writing in my diary) Really? (ya you are welcome to read it anytime) As you mine if you can find it getting up I looked at the clock 6:00pm. Time for dinner Dray (coming Sarah) we walked down to the great hall in relative silence. We sat at the Slytherin table. I sat in between Blaise and Dray. It was pretty obvious that I wasn't to be touched. It didn't help my position that I couldn't do anything when that bitch Pansy Parkinson started hanging off my Dray. you completely owe me (really why?) I growled through our mind link. He had the gall to wink at me. we are going to the Gryffy common room tonight after dinner you me and Blaise (but) we are but you guys come after I tell Margo I will signal ok (fine, but I wanted a quiet night with you) you can have one tomorrow (ok) after dinner was over I went and talked to Margo. "Margo is it ok if Blaise and Dray come up to the Gryffy common room and we can all play a game?" I said. "Sure just let me warn Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mia," Margo said. "Kay," I said. As she talked to Harry and the rest of the gang I started walking out of the hall with them. Dray you and Blaise can come now (Coming dear) I caught up with the group and they smiled at me. "So what are we going to do?" asked Harry. "We could play Uno," I suggested, "Everyone can play in a group of two and if we have groups like Dray and me, Blaise and Margo, Ron and Mia, and Ginny and Harry then we have someone who knows how to play the game in each group." Just then Blaise and Dray caught up with us. I discreetly smiled at Dray. "Hey baby," Blaise said to Margo wrapping his arm around her. "Margo can we use our room to play the game?" I asked. "Course Mia will you and Ginny come with me ahead of the group to make sure the room is clean?" Margo said. "O' course," Ginny and Mia coursed. They ran off in front of us and I walked in between Harry and Ron. Dray was behind me pretending to glare at me while he was telling me things like (your ass looks good in the mini skirt girl) my face began to burn. Ron looked at me and asked, "Why are you blushing Sarah?" "You don't want to know," I answered. Dray if you ever want to talk to me again you will stop (or what) or I will move back into Margo's room and not speak to you for a week (ok ok I'll stop) good boy "su asno es muchacha de la mina," Dray said. "recuerde la advertencia una vez más y usted es muchacho muerto de la carne," I said. "Do we want to know?" asked Harry. "No," Dray answered. When we got to the portrait Harry said the password (wild magic) and we all entered. When we entered some hard looks were directed at Dray and Blaise. I quickly ushered them upstairs to our bedroom. Stopping outside we heard, "Don't come in until we open the door." "What's going on?" asked Blaise. Underwear fight "what," said Dray out loud forgetting. "I'm serious," I answered. "What!" said Harry, Ron, and Blaise together. "Don't tell them," I heard Margo say. Then quick as a flash Margo opened the door stepped out and closed the door. "Actually don't tell them," she said pointing at Ron, Harry, and Blaise, "I know he already knows," she said pointing at Dray. "You guys can come in now," Mia said opening the door. We all went in and sat in a circle on the beds. It was funny how we were sitting. Margo was at the head of the beds straddling Blaise' waist while telling him how to play. Harry had Ginny in his lap while he was explaining. I was sitting inbetween Dray's spread legs passing out cards and explaining through our minds sending pictures the whole time and Mia and Ron were sitting next to each other. (Sarah I know what you are doing) what do you mean (you are trying to set people up) so (it's a bad idea but you can do it if you want to) va el tornillo apagado (I'd rather screw you) if you stop talking about that I will decide when you can screw me and tell you later (ok) I started explaining the game again and soon we were playing. At the end of the 4th game we decided that Dray and I were the undeclared champions and started to pack up to leave. "Hey Sarah, Draco nice hair," Harry said. "It's his fault I just retaliated," I said. Be right with ya Dray just wait outside the door (ok) "Hey Mia can you do me a big favour?" I asked. "What is it?" she asked suspiciously. "Can you and Margo make the yearbook instead of me because I have a lot of other things to do," I said. "Like screwing Draco," Margo said under her breath. "Hey," I said. "Sure Sarah I will take on the yearbook with Margo but why can't you do it? Mia asked. "I can't because I had another one of the great ideas of mine that make me do more work," I said. "And the idea is," said Margo. "That the 3rd years and up go on a camping trip at the end of the year, of course I haven't asked Dumbledore yet but he would probably let us. But that would mean fundraising so that means talent shows, air bands, slave auctions all that sort of stuff," I finished. "All right Sarah anyways see you tomorrow," said Margo. "Bye guys," I said walking out the door. "Hey Dray," I said. Together we walked out of the common room. When we got back to our room we stopped at Jocie and said, "Marrying for love may be a bit risky, but it is so honest that God can't help but smile on it." Which was the password. We both laughed at it. As soon as we got inside Dray sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. (have you decided?) yes "You know we can talk out loud we are alone," I said. "You never know though," Dray answered. ok fine (and your decision was) Christmas eve (ok Sarah now just don't think about it) but I'm scared I curled closer to Dray. He lifted me up and set me on the bed I curled under the covers as he got under them and we both fell asleep.  
  
So how about that chapter review review review. (1) Tell Me Tell Me baby by N'Sync (2) Selfish by N'Sync (3)Always you by Sophie Zelmani (4) Music of the Night by Andrew Loyd Webber (5) River Lullaby by Amy Grant 


End file.
